We'll Find A Way
by IAmTheRevelation
Summary: "Life was like a bridge; it kept me away from Cassie. But a growing love so strong led me back. But hell is starting to find a way into what we have, but I'll find a way to stop that."
1. Chapter 1

_Nick's P.O.V_

I have to squint my eyes to see through the rain, watching as they lighting and the whole nine yards come over us. God, what is causing such weather? Hail balls are coming down along with a mixture of very heavy rain. Man, I gotta get home or my car will be wrecked! As I start driving, I notice that a figure is shakily walking down the road, shivering and what looks like to be hiding some bruises. I feel sorry for the poor sap that is caught in this rain story. Only that poor sap is Cassie Blake. Fear registers within me, knowing that there's a terrible reason behind the reason she's out here.

The car skids to a stop as I hit the brakes, calling out to her. I open my car door because the window is broken, calling out her name. She looks over at me with pain filled eyes, keeping in tears and sobs. What happened to her?

"Cassie, why are you out here?" I ask the light brown headed girl. "Get in, sweetheart!"

She just stares at me as if though the words I spoke made no sense. As if though she didn't understand me at all. I feel the irritation and worry in me rise at her, calling her out a bit more sternly. Cassie only jumps when she hears my voice, shaking even harder.

"Cassandra Blake, get in this car!" I order, watching as she shuffles over to my car.

I nod, holding out my left arm as she comes within reach. I don't bother having her go around the other side of the car, quickly putting my hand on her waist. Cassie allows me to pull her into my lap, putting her head against my shoulder as she clings to me like a koala. I quickly close the door, wrapping her within my right arm. She is shivering hard, burrowing into me as she shivers and sobs, trying to find comfort and warmth within me. I quickly grab my jacket that's in the passenger seat, covering her with it gently.

"Cassie, wanna tell me what happened?" I ask, looking down at her.

She just shakes her head, indicating that it's best not to tell me what happened. I nod, rubbing her back as I use my free hand to drive down the street and pull into my driveway. I park in the garage, shutting the engine down. She's still sobbing hard, tears running down her face with a mixture of what seems to be blood. Cassie's trying to form a name, but she's too shaken up to say it right.

"A-A-Ad-am," she sobs, sniffling as she nuzzles at my neck.

"It was Adam?" I ask. "Did Adam do this to you?"

Cassie nods, allowing me to hold her close. The anger inside of me wells up, the immediate hate for the boy running though me. Since he started reaching out to Cassie's heart, I've hated him. When Cassie left me for him, I hated him. Everything is because of Adam. What has happened to him though? He wouldn't hurt a fly, much less his own girlfriend. I swear to God if I figure out he beat her I'll go kick his ass after I hand her over to Mrs. Blake. I make her look up at me and I see that there's a cut over her right eyebrow, then there's a thin trickle of blood running down her nose. My heart swells with worry for her, then there's anger for Adam. Why would he hurt her like this?

"We're gonna make it better, okay? C'mon, I'll get you upstairs into my bathroom and you can take a bath. Then we'll get you patched up," I reply, scooping her up into my arms.

Cassie nods, wrapping her arms around my neck. I quickly open the car door, taking my time to get out with her. When I'm on my feet I close the door, walking inside of the house. I use the hand that supports her legs to twist the knob, filing into the kitchen to see Deborah poking at something on the stove. Her first reaction is nothing really, and then she goes all to pieces when she sees Cassie.

"What happened to her? Nick, I swear if you hit her I'll murder you!" Deb screams.

I shake my head, giving her a sheepish smile as I try and make Cassie comfortable as I look over at my cousin. She stands in front of me like a protective mother hen, looking at Cassie with wide, fearful eyes. She grabs a paper towel, helping me clean her bloody face off.

"It was Adam, Deb. He must've beaten her or something," I reply, watching as Cassie hides against me.

She almost chokes on tears and quickly grabs the phone, dialing a number. I almost stop her, but relax when she calls up Chris and Doug. She dispatches them to go kick Conant's ass, the calls Diana and Sean to come in quickly. I sigh, watching as she literally calls up everybody on Crowhaven Road. Now this is the time where I thank God that Uncle Rick and Aunt Jenna are gone because they would've called the S.W.A.T force, the FBI, and everybody else above them whereas they are no good in handling a situation like this.

"Okay, just get her upstairs. I'll keep everybody else busy while you get her cleaned up. Oh, there's some clothing on my bed, use that on her for the time being," Deborah says.

My eyebrows shoot up at Deborah, and then I look down at Cassie. Cassie's a very tiny girl in the abdomen, and then Deborah is a little heavier than she is. They'd be falling off of Cassie! Shaking my head, I run upstairs with Cassie. I open my bedroom door, filing into my bathroom. I sit her on the edge of the tub, grabbing some things for her. Towels, soap, shampoo, and conditioner are all sitting on the sink or on the tub's edge for her to reach easily, and then I scamper off into Deb's room to find some clothing. I find a pair of sweats and a blue T-shirt in the closet, quickly running back into my bathroom. I put my hand against Cassie's back as if to hold her up, but I'm just scared to even let her go. Even she shows signs of clinginess; she'll want to hold my hand or keep me right next to her, whimpering if I leave her.

I calm myself as I wrap my arm around her waist, starting up a bath water for her. Cassie clings to me, watching as I make sure everything's right for her. Trying to leave her alone is a challenge for me; I can't dare leave her alone now, after what has happened. But then she'll be naked, but I'll still have to get her undressed to see the bruises and other things on her body. I sigh, looking down at her.

"Here, need help getting your clothing off?" I ask, touching the hem of her shirt.

Cassie nods, allowing me to lift the shirt over her head. I drop the wet piece of fabric to the floor, looking at her abdomen. If I could go off, I would right now. Her waist is purple, then there's blue and black where he hit her violently. Parts of her body are left untouched, but she's mostly looking like a blueberry about now. I look at her back to see that it isn't as bad, only a few bruises are there. Next article of clothing that is taken off is her pants; she is bruised horribly on her legs, and I don't see how she can stand. I turn my head as she strips off her under clothes and gets into the water, a sigh of relief coming from her mouth. I look down at her, smiling brightly as she hides under the bubble bath. I offer her my hand and she takes it, giving me a bright smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up, I'm sure you're tired," I reply, looking at her with loving eyes.

Cassie nods, sitting up for me. I quickly help her wet her hair down, then wash her hair of the blood that ran from a head wound that is now visible. I sigh, being gentle about shampooing her head, then conditioning her as she washes her body off, wincing quite a few times. We finish her bath, and I pull the drain for her as I help her out of the tub. I wrap her tightly in the towel, keeping my eyes on her face. My hand still rests on her back, leading her into my bedroom. I point to the clothing on the bed, grabbing the wet ones as she starts looking at them.

"If they don't fit I'll do something, okay? Take your time, and if you need anything just say it," I tell her. "I'll be in the laundry room, Cassie."

She nods, waiting until I'm out to start putting clothes on. I let out the first lash of anger, striking a wall as I feel the drywall give way to my fist. I'm gonna kill Adam when I see him again! Nobody hurts _my girl _and leaves without getting the hell beat out of them. I stop myself before I land the second punch, taking in a deep breath as I walk down the hallway into the laundry room. I quickly throw her clothing in the wash, walking downstairs to see the others –minus Adam- sitting in the dining room.

"Is Cassie okay? Is she hurt really badly?" Diana is the first to start gushing questions about her little sister.

I shake my head, still a little jittery and wound up. "No, she'll be fine. She's bruised up, though. Her entire abdomen is purple, black, or blue," I reply. "And her legs are so bad I can't believe she's walking."

I watch as Diana runs over into Sean's arms, rocking her head against his chest. "And she has a few cuts. She's a real trooper, though."

Diana nods at me, thanking me in on the information. "Where did you find her at last?" Doug asks, looking at me.

"She was out in that storm. I want to think that Adam might've done this over at his place," I say. "But why would he do that to her?"

Faye even looks worried for Cassie's well-being. "He's been acting weird for a few days. I went to over to drag Cassie out to the mall with Suzan, Laurel, and I when I heard him talking to the Crystal Skull like it was a real person."

I rise my eyebrows up in surprise. "So either he's crazy or he's been smoking something?"

Faye just shakes her head, giving me a stern look. "That thing is possessing him, Nick! He calls it by the name of 'Black John' and serves its bidding! I've seen him perform these crazy rituals that make no sense in anyway. He's even calling it 'Master' now!"

I nod at the raven haired witch, giving her a smile. "Thanks, Chamberlain."

She nods and we start looking around at each other. "So Adam is going to the Dark Side?" Chris asks.

I roll my eyes, nodding at him. "Let me put this in caveman terms for you, Chris. Adam no good. He not friend," I say, making everyone snicker, but then Laurel gets a little hateful.

"Be nice, Nick. Just because you're pissed at Adam doesn't mean that you can take it out on this poor, defenseless retard," Laurel says.

I'm about to get into it with Chris and Doug when I hear Cassie's hoarse voice. I look back at her to see she has made Deb's clothing fit her. The sweat pants have been rolled up several times and she has tightened the waistband as hard as it would tighten. Her light brown hair is now a messy sea of curls and she looks a bit better. She runs into my arms and I hug her close to me, stroking her back.

"Are you okay?" I ask, whispering to her.

"Yeah; it hurts, though," Cassie says, winding her arms around me.

I smile down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. "It'll stop in a minute," I tell her.

Cassie simply nods, putting her head on my chest as I stroke her hair. I smile to myself, missing the times I would hold her in my arms, missing the times I'd be able to kiss her, missing the times I'd get to tell her I loved her. Now that is so close I can already feel her lips on my own. We turn around, facing the others that are watching her. Diana runs over to Cassie and the two sisters hug, hooking their arms around each other's necks. They smile at each other and Diana holds her sister close to her body, smiling down at her.

"Cassie, as much as we hate to, we need you to tell us what happened," Diana says, looking down at Cassie.

I watch as she makes a face, biting her tongue. Diana rubs her back soothingly, smiling down at her as she encourages her to speak. Cassie kind of backs away, taking my hand in her own. She leans against me once again as if she felt sick, looking up at me with sickly eyes. Right now I need to know what happened, so I'll have to ask her what went down in Conant's house.

"Cassie, would you please tell us what happened? After you tell us we'll quit pestering you about it," I say, smiling down at her.

She nods, gulping back a wave of tears as she sits in the kitchen with the others, pulling me with her. Cassie sits in my lap again, trying to tell her story without muttering so low we can't hear her. When she starts talking I feel my heart breaking in two pieces at what Adam did to this poor girl.

"I had gone over to his house to see him. He had set up a date with me, and we were supposed to go out to the Marina for lunch. I went upstairs to find him and he was bent of the Crystal Skull talking to it. I had listened to him for some time and I heard him say 'I'll hand her over' and I started to walk off," Cassie says, sounding as if she was reliving the entire thing again.

She stops, trying to choke out the words. We're all comforting her, rubbing her back and trying to settle her down as she starts telling more of the story.

"He caught me running away and he grabbed me by my arms. Adam said I wasn't going anywhere, and that if I tried to run he'd hurt me. I was panicking and I ran because I was scared. Then he pushed me into the wall and started hitting me and kicking me. He said that John Blackwell would get me, one way or another. Then I ran out of the door before he could hit me again."

Cassie's sobbing now, her head buried in her hands. She's crying hard, shaking. The words she tells us are shaky with fear and I can tell she's exhausted. Through the worry comes anger and I am cussing Adam like there's no tomorrow. I feel Cassie being taken from me as I rant on about Adam, Chris holding her and is carrying her into the living room. Doug and Sean are calming me down, telling me I'm causing her more pain and confusion. I nod, drying my angry tears as I walk into the living room. Diana is sitting upright on the couch and Cassie's head is in her lap, her entire body spread out across the thing. Chris is leaning over the back of the couch, stroking the top of Cassie's head gently as she cries. I walk over to the sofa, sitting on the edge of it. Placing my hand on the small of her back, I gently sooth her as she looks up at me.

"Nick," she says through the bitter tears.

She reaches for me and I don't hesitate to take her into my arms. She buries her head into the crook of my neck, resting there as she starts breathing gently. I note that her eyes are closed; her body limp in my arms. Cassie's sleeping soundly, which is a breakthrough for all of us. She's curled into my body, her hand resting on my chest as if she were counting the thumping of my heart. I smile, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She'll be mine again, I know it.

"Want me to take her home?" Chris asks.

I look up at him like he's a nut. "No, don't want Mrs. Blake thinking she was found in a ditch. Call her for me, tell her what happened, and then say I'll keep her until this storm lets up."

Chris nods, flicking me on the back of the head. I roll my eyes, picking up her sleeping body as I cradle her against my chest. As Diana watches me with Cassie a little untrustingly, I mount the stairs and haul the sleeping girl into my bedroom. I tuck her under the covers, placing my lips to her head. Cassie rolls over little ways, still clinging to my hand as I stroke her hair.

"You'll be happy again, Cassie. I swear you will," I whisper, kissing her forehead as I gently let her go.

I smile down at her, watching as she hugs the comforter close to her body. She's safe, she's warm, she's happy; that's all that matters to me right now. I look out the window, seeing that the sky is pouring buckets about now. The thunder and lightning is still present, but they're not as bad now. Still I can't help but wonder what caused this to be so violent. Then I remember Adam, and I feel his Power connected with this thing.

Ignoring the storm once again, I look back down at Cassie, thinking of what I'll do. She'll be messed up for a while, and then somebody will have to rebuild her again. And I want to be the person to do that. I still understand that we're both a little uncomfortable around each other, and coming together will stir up emotions again. But that's what I want; to have emotions resurfaced and hopefully she'll find love for me again. Just not now until this Adam thing blows over. I sit on the edge of my bed, holding her hand gently.

I'll pick up the broken pieces and erase away the trauma Adam has done to her. I'll make sure she has the best in everything. I'll make sure she'll be mine again.

* * *

**So how is Nick gonna deal with Adam, will Cassie run back to him, or will she let Nick pick up the pieces that Conant left behind? And what does Black John need Adam to do? Get Cassie and Diana, or something more that he never got to complete?**

**Thanks for reading and I can't wait for the reviews! If you have any constructive critisism, I'd be happy to accept it! Any ideals or tips anyone would like to give, because I'd really love it! R&R**

**-Revelation**


	2. You're Not Sorry

_Nick's P.O.V_

My alarm clock blasts in my ears, making me moan as I roll over. Why am I waking up this early on a Saturday morning? I yawn, my eyes fluttering open as I push myself up. I rub my eyes, trying to remember the dream I had last night. I dreamt I found Cassie in a rain storm because Adam's worshiping a rock and beat her, and then I dreamt I let her sleep with me. That's some dream!

"Nick?" a hoarse voice asks. "Where am I?"

I freeze on the edge of my bed, trying to find a name for the voice that has just spoken to me. Turning around I see Cassie Blake in my bed, looking up at me with bloodshot eyes. God, she looks so little and helpless in this bed with me. Frowning, I scoot back as I stroke her side, trying to accept the reality of the situation. Everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream, it's a reality. Adam beat her, I found her; everything's real.

"You're at my house. You're safe, okay?" I gently leave my hand lingering on her hip, smiling down at her.

Cassie tries to sit up, but she gives a pained look and rests again against the pillows. I feel bad for her; she's confused about what has happened and she's in pain. Cassie takes my hand in her own, allowing me to scoot next to her. She puts her head in my lap, hugging the blankets around her as she stifles a yawn. I put my hand on her shoulder, stroking one of her shoulder blades gently. I run a hand through my hair that is currently rocking a serious case of bed head, trying to smooth out the spiked areas. Cassie snickers at me, giving me a gentle smile.

"Hey, you actually kept me. I thought Mom would've got me already," Cassie says.

I shake my head. "I said I'd keep you until the storm let up. She's probably at home asleep because it's still early. And you should still be asleep, too. It's too early for you to be awake."

Cassie just shakes her head, leaning against my legs as if we were just having a friendly chat and gives me a bright smile. She brushes back my dark shock of hair, smirking when I rub her arms. God, she was beautiful; I haven't seen her sitting down in such a long time that it seems almost unnatural to have her still. It's always been some kind of drama with Faye, or dealing with Black John. There was no time for relaxing or being the normal teenager she wants to be.

"I can't sleep," Cassie says. "I just want to talk with someone."

I smile down at her, looking into her clear, blue-silver eyes. I've always admired her beauty; always to me she was the only girl I'd probably ever love. I'd ever need. I'd ever want. But right now I'd have to keep things on a friendship basis for her until she comes off of the breakup from Adam. That has me curious, though; that she is either still with Adam or broke up with him. I'll just ask later, I don't want to ruin the moment between us right now.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I ask, trying to be rather soft with her.

Cassie shrugs, her eyes sparkling with some kind of happiness as she plays with her curls. I open my mouth, starting to speak words out that she'd get on topic with. Something about the Circle; talking about her sister; a movie she wants to watch at the Capri. Just anything to keep her mind off of Adam until this mess blows over. But the last words are not what I wanted to say.

"Are you going back to Adam?"

She freezes, a big tear sliding down her face. Cassie shakes her head, indicating that she's not running to him again. I quickly pull her into my arms, apologizing for what I said. Cassie shakes her head, pulling back to look up at me.

"I'm sorry I made you cry," I say. "I'm sorry."

Cassie just takes my hand, leaning against me as she shakes her head. "Don't be," she mutters. "And as for that movie down at the Capri, I'd love to go. Maybe watch that new scary movie?"

I snicker, wrapping her within my arms and then let her rest against my shoulder. I hear her giggle lightly and she pulls back, looking at me with her big, blue eyes. I push her brown hair behind her ears, standing up quickly. I hold out my hand, helping her stand when I smell wafts of food coming from downstairs. Aunt Jenna's making breakfast; finally some food to eat! I quickly scoop Cassie into my arms, watching as she blushes and I carry her downstairs and sit her on the couch.

"Nick, it's early for you to be awake! I wasn't expecting you and Cassie to be down here for another hour or so!" Aunt Jenna says. "Dears, are you okay? Both of you look exhausted!"

She swarms me and Cassie both in a bear hug and I just watch as Cassie becomes short of breath as she lets out a small yelp of pain. She pulls out of the hug, quickly apologizing to Cassie as she clenches her chest.

"It's fine. It's just my chest…" Cassie trails off. "I think something cracked."

Aunt Jenna nods, giving her a gentle smile. "Your mother called. She's worried about you!"

Cassie nods, leaning against the back of the couch. The health that was once in her face has left, leaving her pale as she curls up on her side. My aunt quickly feels of her forehead, watching as she starts letting out whimpers of pain. "I believe she's a bit sick. Nick, call Mrs. Blake that way she can get her to the doctor."

I nod, looking down at Cassie. God, what else could be wrong with her? I squeeze her hand, running to grab the phone as I dial Mrs. Blake's phone number. I hear on the other end of the phone line as she asks multiple questions on her sickly daughter that sits in my living room.

"She's in a lot of pain, and my aunt claims her to be sick. Come over and pick her up?" I reply. "If not I can run her out with my Aunt Jenna."

"_Thank you, Nicholas! I'll be over in just a few minutes!" _Mrs. Blake chirps, saying bye and hangs up.

I put the phone back on hook, walking back into the living room to see Cassie is pouring the sweat and her face is whiter than porcelain, her cheeks the color of blood. My first reaction is to sit next to her and I pull her into my lap, cradling her gently. Our hands clasp, Cassie's head meeting my chest gently and I can feel her fiery skin through the cotton of my night shirt.

"You're mother's coming to get you. I swear you'll be okay, Cass," I say, rubbing her hand gently as I stroke her hair.

Cassie nods weakly, closing her eyes as she drifts off again into a restless slumber. Mrs. Blake pulls up into the drive way just a few seconds later, waving at me as I hold Cassie. I scoop the blonde up into my arms, cradling her as I walk outside to Mrs. Blake's car. She opens the passenger door for me, allowing me to tuck Cassie into the seat. Her mother gently strokes her cheek, placing a kiss to her forehead and allows me to buckle her seat belt.

"Thanks you, Nick. I'll call you when we know what's wrong with her, okay?" Mrs. Blake replies, giving me a smile.

I nod, giving Cassie's small hand a final squeeze as I wave goodbye and shut the car door, watching as Mrs. Blake's car pulls out of the driveway. I can only hope Cassie's okay because if she's hurt I swear I'll go and murder Adam the moment I hear Mrs. Blake say that she's hurt badly or horribly ill.

* * *

I'm sitting in the hospital waiting room. No more than fifteen minutes ago did Mrs. Blake call me saying Cassie has a case of ammonia and has injuries all over her body. I broke nine speed limits, ran five red lights, and almost caused wrecks racing down here in the car. Not a thought about Adam crossed my mind; all I thought about was Cassie's well being. I look down at my shoes, trying to keep my mind off of everything that I could possibly do to hurt or kill Adam. Cassie would hate me if I killed him, even though she had no desire to be with him.

"Nick, they have her stabilized. You can come see her, now." Mrs. Blake peeks her head from a door. "Cassie's asking for you, too."

I nod, standing up as I grab the flowers I bought for her. I look down at the roses I purchased from the Floral Shop in town, seeing that they hold all the same beauty as Cassie. She once told me that this was her favorite flower, and I still remember to this day what she likes. Mrs. Blake pats my arm, leading me into the hospital room that holds Cassie. She opens the door to reveal the girl that I love so dearly, allowing me to walk over to her.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I ask, looking down at her.

She smiles weakly, her chest moving with dull movements. I notice that the gown she wears hangs loosely off her shoulders, bandages covering her chest that must be the brace like thing for her ribs. I look at the files the doctor left by her bedside table, studying over them. Five cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, an almost dislocated leg joint, internal bleeding, and some fractures in her leg bones. God, he hurt her. I place my hand on her shoulder, stroking the bare skin where she likes it the most and she gives a nod of approval. I continue as she starts fading into sleep, smiling that she's safe. My Cassie's a fighter; nothing can hurt her too much anymore.

"You'll get outta here soon, Cass," I say. "Just hold on for me though."

The words don't register with her sleeping body and then I place the roses on her bedside, smiling when she rolls onto her left side. I place a kiss to her cheek, covering her up and look over at Mrs. Blake who is talking with a doctor and a police man.

"…_..Adam Conant….."_

"…_..The boy wouldn't hurt a fly….."_

"_Too sweet for that….."_

I can faintly hear their hushed conversation as I walk over to the three adults, Mrs. Blake gesturing to me. The policeman pulls me over into their group, watching as I cock my eyebrows. What were they doing to me?

"Mrs. Blake was telling me about what Chris Henderson had told her, and then what Miss Cassie had said when we came in. Did Adam Conant do this?" he questions.

"Yes. She had said that he had beaten her. I believe she said Adam was drunk, sir," I reply, using a fake story to make sure that nobody knew of our affairs with the Crystal skull and our coven. "She was walking in the rain and I had caught her there, sir. She made it very clear he attacked her."

They nod, and then the doctor looks at me, then Cassie. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"She's my ex, but my best friend. She had just recently broken up with Adam the day she had gotten beaten by him," I say, looking back at Cassie.

"Mr. Armstrong, keep in touch with the police department if Adam starts up again, you hear? We can't have him going around hurting people. Take care of Cassie for us, she'll need you," the police man says, waving as he walks off with his newfound information.

I nod respectively, looking back at Cassie. Thoughts of Adam run through my mind, and then I feel anger bubbling up within me. He did this to her, and I hate him for it. He's putting her through so much pain that it isn't even funny. She's on a morphine drip for crying out loud! I look at Cassie a final time before filing out of the hospital room, starting out towards my car quickly. I'll deal with Adam myself. I take the fifteen minute drive back to Crowhaven Road, trying to maintain what cool I have left before I spaz out. I quickly pull into my driveway, shutting the engine down. I look down the road to spy out Adam's house, deciding to go over and try and talk with him. Only if I didn't murder him first, that's the goal. I climb out of my car, walking down the sidewalk happily as if I had not a care in the world. Then I make a quick detour over to Conant's house.

I jump his fence, walking up onto the porch as I knock on the door. I see a silhouette coming forward I am thinking that the person is his grandmother, but I am met my Adam who is rocking a serious case of bed head, and is acting like nothing happened yesterday.

"Nick, what're you doing here?" Adam asks, just standing there. "Have you seen Cassie?"

"Cassie's in the hospital, Adam. Remember what you did yesterday? I found her outside in that rainstorm crying!"

Adam looks at me like I'm crazy, denying each and every word I've said. I start into his house, pushing him against the wall angrily. I look at him sternly, searching for some kind of truth in his eyes. I see none. God, he's beat up though. He had scratches along his face, down his chest, and what looks to be some kind of claw mark on his arm. Smirking, I know Cassie beat the hell outta him. That's my girl.

"She has broken ribs, fractures in her legs, internal bleeding, a sprained wrist, and an almost dislocated leg joint. Somebody just doesn't go out and come back magically with that kind of damage! Adam, we know you have that skull, so don't try and hide it!" I scream.

"I'm sorry okay! It possessed me and I couldn't get it under control!" Adam pleads, looking up at me with his big blue eyes.

"You're not sorry, Adam. You know that you have to give the Skull your consent to come inside of you. Just listen, because I'll say this once. Stay. Away. From. Cassie," I snarl, pushing him back.

Adam eyes me, not fighting as I back out of his house. As I proceed down his side walk, I hear his words flow through my ears as he stands in the doorway. "What if I don't stay away from her?"

I turn my head a little to peer at him over my shoulder, glaring at him with evil eyes. Once he knows I have my claim on something, there's gonna be a fight over it. "Then you'll be dealing with a nightmare." With that I walk off, turning down the corner towards my house. He wasn't touching her ever again, that I'm sure of.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot to me that people like my stories! I'm just the fly on the wall. And I'm sorry I didn't update, trying to write this thing was driving me crazy, and where I'm a blonde, I have a very short attention span! XD.**

**R&R, please with a Nick on top?**


	3. Friends

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! Cassie will soon leave the hospital and then we'll start getting into some serious Adam bashing and Nick/Cassie romance. I know what you guys want already XD and sorry I didn't update, I've been writing a bunch of stories lately. Well, this is the Disclaimer because I'm too lazy to write it at the moment. Read and Review; enjoy!**

* * *

_Nick's P.O.V_

I stroll up into Cassie's hospital room, holding my duffel bag and then food I had bought out from the Taco place out town. Frankly Cassie and I were both tired of hospital food, and she has gone on relentlessly about Mexican food. She's been stuck in this place for a week and I feel for her. Doctors say that her healing has sped up a little though, and she'd be able to go home Friday after they're sure her rips are set back in place. Cassie is sitting in her bed, sitting up as she talks to her mother happily. I smile, seeing that she's happy for the first time since the accident with Adam.

"Hey, Cass," I reply. "I got you some food."

She beams at me, holding her arms out for a hug. I smile brightly, strolling up to her as I hug her gently. Cassie giggles lightly and I smirk down at her, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. I place my bag on the floor, taking out a soda and then put the bag of food on the table next to her bed. Cassie patiently waits until I give her what she wants and then digs in happily, nodding after she swallows the first bite.

"Thanks Nick. I was tired of hospital food," Cassie replies, taking a sip of the soda I provided.

I give a thumbs up, taking a bite of my own as Mrs. Blake rolls her eyes at the two of us. Poor Mrs. Blake has been stuck here with Cassie and I can tell by the way she's bent over that the chair's hurting her back where she sleeps. Well I'm taking over Cassie duty tonight, so she'll get a good night's sleep finally. I didn't mind sleeping here either; as long as Cassie was okay, I don't care what I do. I've kept us on a friendship basis so far; there's been no romantic interaction, just the whole hugs thing which drove me crazy.

"Anytime, Cassie," I say, tossing my empty paper into the garbage can.

Cassie just gives me a bright smile, eating her fill with her mother then she turns to me, trying to strike up a conversation. God, that girl's voice always manages to drive me insane. She speaks of Diana and all of the other girls coming down her earlier and they all just goofed around while they watched T.V and did manicures from Cassie's point of view. Even the twins came and wheeled her around while causing some hospital chaos. That sounds like my Cassie.

"I guess I'll go. Don't do anything funny, either," Mrs. Blake tells us.

Cassie looks at her with an unbelievable look and I burst out into laughter at Cassie's expression. The brown headed girl falls back onto the bed, hiding her face with a pillow. Her mother quickly rips it away, placing a kiss to her cheek before exiting the room for the night. After recovering from embarrassment, Cassie finally sits up. She is red faced and I see she's throwing me a glance. That just makes me laugh even harder. Cassie throws the pillow at me and I catch it with ease, casting it back onto her bed quickly. I just snatch up my bag, looking through it for some items I brought. I-Pod, video game, cell phone, and anything else I could think of to keep Cassie and myself entertained. All she has been able to watch lately is some kind of T.V show on M.T.V. I feel for her right now.

"I brought entertainment." I hold up my I-Pod, tossing it to her. "I downloaded you some new songs you said you liked."

Cassie smiles brightly, kind of putting the I-Pod down. I see a sad look in her eyes, and the smile on my face fades. Was something wrong with her? I quickly stand up, crossing over to her bed and take my seat next to her where as her I.V is on the other side with the rest of her vital machines. I place my hand on her shoulder, running my thumb across the fabric of her hospital gown.

"Was this not what you wanted?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

"It's not that. Nick, I'm just having a hard time right now. With everything that has happened, I…" Cassie trails off.

I nod understandingly, placing my hand over hers as I stroke her pale, smooth skin. My arms somehow find their way around her waist and then Cassie calmly rests against me. She's upset about something, and I don't know exactly what that is. Is it about Adam? Is it about what he did to her? Is it just about anything in general?

"What do you mean?" I look down at her with bright eyes, trying to offer her some comfort.

Cassie just shakes her head, pushing me back that way she can lay beside of me like she did earlier. Although she shows no interest in me, I can see some kind of love in her eyes. I stroke her hair gently, letting my lips graze her forehead as she tries to speak up.

"Just with what Adam did," Cassie answers.

"Oh, I understand. Well, let me take your mind off of it. We'll do anything you want tonight," I answer.

Cassie smiles, wrapping her arms around me as she pulls the I-Pod out. I smirk, taking an ear bud and she turns it to some random song. We look at each other, studying each other from head to toe. I notice things about Cassie I never even bothered to look at over the last few months. The first thing I notice is her beautiful blue eyes; from an angle they are an angel blue that I never cared to see; the next is the fullness of her shell pink lips; the color of her eyelids which are like the color of the sky just before dawn; then the cures of her hips. There's so much to describe about her that I can't even put her description into words. _God, you're so beautiful, _I think to myself, my head touching the side of the bed. Cassie snuggles close to me, dozing off into sleep. The moment I feel her fall limp I hear a commotion inside of the room. Both of us shoot up to see the entire Circle in the room, smiling at us like idiots. Only Adam is absent again and I'm quite happy about that.

"Well, what were you two doing?" Chris asks, smirking wildly.

We roll our eyes, glaring daggers at him. Doug jumps in, wiggling his eye brows and I burst into complete laughter as Cassie's expression. She lets out a frustrated growl, hitting me hard in the head with a pillow. I just give her a cheeky smile, looking back at the others that stand there like statues.

"Well we was about to go to sleep," I answer. "I'm kinda tired."

Deborah just rolls her eyes, jumping into the bed beside of Cassie and shoves me out quickly, earning her a laugh from Cassie. I sit up from my spot on the floor, holding my head as I stand shakily. Sean and the twins laugh at me and I roll my eyes, sitting in front of Cassie as I lean back into her lap. She gently runs her fingers through my hair, rubbing my temple slowly. Cassie snickers and then I just stare up at her as she talks, smiling at her when Chris calls me out of my reverie.

"Hey, we brought movies over. Doug and Sean broke into Faye's house and stole a couple of bottles of soda, and I personally made sure the cops will never let Adam out of his house," Chris smiles, making Cassie get a little excited. "Who's up for watching Spider Man?"

Everyone quickly gets in the floor with their sleeping bags or gets comfortable in chairs, leaving me and Cassie to have the bed. Cassie quickly pulls me up beside of her, leaning against me as she draws the blankets over us. I snicker and Cassie playfully hits me, relaxing in the bed as Chris fixes the movie projector. I look down at Cassie, giving her a bright smile. She just returns the smile, starting to doze off into sleep.

"Nick?" Cassie asks, her voice coming at a whisper.

My eyes divert down to her, all of my attention hers now. Whatever she had to say was important to me.

"What is it, Cass?" I ask, whispering back.

"I'm sorry for…dumping you for Adam. At the time I was caught up in my own mind thinking that everything would be okay with us, that we were soul mates. But I know I broke your heart, and I wanna be there for you again," Cassie answers, her voice groggy.

I nod, resting against her myself without much warning. My eyes are drooping closed, too. Everything around me looks almost like a tunnel, sleep trying to pull me off into a different place. Cassie falls limp, her small body cocooned within mine as she starts snoring.

"You'll always be my friend, Cassie," I reply, stroking her sleeping form.

With the final words said I doze off into sleep, vivid dreams of myself and Cassie filling my head.


	4. All Because Of A Star

**Sorry I didn't update in so long. School's running me down and I have to drink coffee to keep myself going XD. Well we're gonna get into Nick/Cassie friendship and a bunch more of that amazing stuff :D. Oh yeah, if I get five reviews, I'll update again… Anyways, please Read and Review. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle or any of its materials.**

* * *

I lie on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I listen to the nighttime sounds outside. There's the chirping of crickets, the irritating croaking of frogs, and the ever so occasional sound of a sea gull cawing its song. Everything melds together like a lullaby to me, trying to pull me off into sleep which evades me everytime I close my eyes. My eyes dart over to the clock that reads 3:00 in the morning; I'd usually crash about two, but there's just no way am I falling asleep tonight. Sitting up, I walk over to the dresser. I pull out a black T-shirt, and then grab my grey hoodie from the desk chair. I'd have to sneak out tonight for a while. This is the only way I'd ever get to sleep: by walking around after midnight on the beach. My eyes scan for any lights that could be on in the house, but then I jump down from the second story window. Landing in one of the bushes beside of my room, I make a dash down the sidewalk. The quickest way I'd ever get to the beach was on the trail leading behind Cassie Blake's house.

Cassie Blake; I still worry for her so much. It's been a few weeks since I've seen her. After she came home from the hospital I noted that she was drawn back and a little cold. It's like after what Adam did to her she became this darker side of herself. My Cassie… Once I saw her out town with her mother and we didn't even make eye contact. She just glared past me and laughed when Suzan, Laurel, Faye, Deb, and Diana came running to her. It was like she felt safe around them; like she wouldn't be hurt. Guess she's having trouble with boys now that Adam hurt her. Sean once said that he tried talking to her and she got mad and kicked him out of her house. Cassie's mad at the world in other words.

"Nick, what're you doing out here?" I hear a voice call "It's 3:00 in the morning!"

I jump, looking around behind me. I don't see the source of the voice and I look forward on the beach to see Cassie staring back at me. She's sitting on the sand, propping herself up on a blanket as she looks over at me. She's dressed in warm clothing and has a knitted cap pulled over her head that hangs loosely off of her. There's an extra blanket around her shoulders, guarding her from the cold, breezy sea air that rolls through the coast.

"That's what I should be asking you, Blake! Shouldn't you be asleep?" I ask, strolling up into her area.

She sits up, sighing as she leaves me some room. I take a seat next to her, offering her a light smile. Cassie returns the small grin, looking back up towards the sky. My gaze follows hers and I see that she's staring at the stars. I note that there are constellations and other things that Cassie seems fascinated with. Her blue silver eyes shine in the pale light of the moon, a smile of wonder coming across her face. She looks excited about star gazing. That's when she starts talking to me again.

"Mom is out of town, so I'm free to do whatever. And I'm kinda creeped out to be in my house alone, and I'll come out here when I can't sleep," Cassie answers.

My eyebrows rise at her comment, but then I just smile as I lay back on the blanket. Cassie follows in suit, curling up on her side. I smirk at her, just lying side by side as we peer at what is our entertainment for tonight. Right then there's a shooting star zooming by our eyes. Cassie sits up, pointing at it.

"Quick, make a wish!" Cassie says, closing her eyes.

I laugh, and then close my eyes as I wish for something that most wouldn't see. Before this, I'd wish I'd have tools for my car, or that my cousin Deborah would leave me alone. But now I have a very particular wish cross over my mind. _Let Cassie be mine again, _and that was all I wanted. With that I opened my eyes to see Cassie lying down, blanket tucked around her. She's staring up at me, grinning.

"What did you wish for?" Cassie asks, laying her head on my shoulder as her voice slurs, her eyes closing. She's on the verge of falling into sleep.

I smile down at her, just shaking my head. Cassie grins, and then curls into my side as she starts breathing easier. She places her arm over my chest, her eyes barely able to stay open now. God, she's so beautiful when she is sleeping. When I'm sure she's out cold, I whisper the words to her.

"I want to be with you again," I say, bending down to kiss her forehead.

Just then I swore to God that Cassie smiled at me, but then I just blame it on the moon overcastting shadows. As I look around I see the first rays of dawn breaking through the darkness, and I quickly pick Cassie up, carrying her back into her house. When I'm in her room, I tuck her under the blankets as she starts sleeping. I strip her out of the clothing she wore, throwing them aside as she yawns, rolling over. With another kiss to her cheek I silently leave her house, locking her doors as I sneak back into my own. For the first time in the last three weeks, I sleep better than ever knowing that I'll get Cassie again one day.

I fall into sleep quietly, my head swimming with thoughts as I doze off.

…

I wake up to the sound of a hateful voice outside, my eyebrows furrowing with irritation when I hear the argument. It kinda sounds like Faye and Doug again, but then as I regain my hearing, I note that there's Adam and Cassie's voices outside. I shoot up, sliding on a T-shirt whereas I slept in my jeans last night.

"Cass, I just want to talk to you!" Adam calls, walking towards her.

Cassie runs back more, tears streaming down her face. She's a big mess; with the tears her eyes are red and her nose is puffy. God, I felt for her so bad. Running beside of her, she runs into my arms as I hold her close. She's shaking and I note that a horrible choking sound is coming from her throat.

"It's okay," I whisper, touching my lips to her forehead as I let her go. I look over at Adam, walking towards him quickly. "I thought I told you to stay away from her?"

Adam holds up his hands in his defense, backing off. Now he knows I mean business. As I press towards him, I see that there's a large, red print on his right cheek. Cassie slapped him; it's even bruising from what I can see.

"She's my girlfriend! Don't tell me what to do!" Adam snarls.

I snicker, just shaking my head as I grab him by the collar of his shirt. Adam's eyes grow rather wide when I lift him off of the ground, shaking him. "She _was _your girlfriend. Who would want to be with a person that beat them?"

That's when I felt him connect his fist to my face. Cassie lets out a screech, calling my name when I hit the ground with a thud. She quickly bends over me, cradling my head against her chest as she braves for whatever Adam throws next. Only we don't feel his swing; he just stands above us, his eyes wide as he backs away quickly, sprinting down the road as he hides from whatever he brought on. Cassie quickly pulls back, hands running over my face as she checks for bruises. Her tears drop over my chest and face, leaving me wishing I could do something to help her.

"Cassie, it's okay. It's okay now, shh," I say, sitting up gently. "I'm just swelling up, okay?"

She nods, stopping her sobs. I smile lightly at her, wincing when I feel a throbbing in my left eye. Man, I'd be feeling this later. More than likely I'd be having a shiner and then not to mention a swollen shut eye. Cassie wraps her arms around me, hiding her face in my shoulder. I rub her back comfortingly, putting my lips to her ear.

"Hey, did he hurt you?" I ask.

She pulls back, showing me her wrists. They look like bright red tomatoes and they're kinda bruised, but they're a little tender from a too hard grip. My body flares with anger and Cassie shakes her head, gently taking my hand in her own. Scooting closer in to her, I angle my neck to the right, my eyes looking at her lips. Cassie leans forward herself, eyes closing. For a few seconds I feel nothing but a cold, spaceful gap. Then I felt that gap close; warm, soft lips replace it. Cassie's hands wrap around my neck, her fingers buried in my hair. I let out a moan against her lips, my entire body rushing with fire. When I'm sure everything's okay in the world I hear a loud honking, then what seems to be a police siren and megaphone.

"This is the New Salem Police! Get off my lawn!" Chris Henderson's voice fills the air, making Cassie smile brightly as she pulled back from me.

My head turns to the side to see the twins riding in the back of Sean Dulany's truck, laughing their heads off. Sean is sticking his head out the window, wiggling his eyebrows in a perverted way. There's not really much I can do right now; Cassie's in my lap and I am currently having trouble seeing through my eye, so I'm pretty much immobile.

"You dumbass, what did you do to Cassie this time? Only a girl with that attitude can beat the hell outta a dude!" Doug calls, using a girly voice. "You go girl!"

We're all hoarse laughing and we stand up, watching as Sean drops the twins off into their driveway. They both stroll casually up to Cassie, hugging her and placing a kiss to her forehead. She stands at my side, eyes bright when she hears her mother's voice from her home. Cassie smiles, quickly kissing my cheek as she runs off down the road, waving.

"Bye Nick!" Cassie calls.

I smile at her, waving gently as Chris starts to pull me inside their house to get my eye treated by their mother. "Bye, sweetheart!"

Cassie blushes, making me laugh and she runs inside of her house, shutting the door. Smiling, I don't know if I have felt this happy in months. Right now all I know is that there's intense love for Cassie coming from my heart, making me all tingly inside.

Right then and there I knew Cassie Blake would be mine forever.


	5. Love Is Hard When Your Ex Stalks You

**I knew you guys would like the last chapter! Sorry I didn't update, between taking honor's classes and typing up chapters for other stories, I've been like really busy. Plus I have writer's block, so that SOB has slowed me down a lot. Hope you like this chapter and please review!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review.**

* * *

Cassie's laugh sounds from the coast, a wide smile coming across my face as I walk down the pavement. She's bright, she's happy, and she's loving again; that is the way my Cassie's supposed to be. Ever since my little run in with Adam, he hasn't dared come near her. All he does is watch her from a distance, his eyes hateful and cold. As for Cassie and myself, we've grown closer to each other. That kiss changed us into something more. When I'm with her, I can see the love in her eyes and all the happiness that she freely gives. She's mine again.

"OW! DOUG, GET IT OFF ME!" Chris screams, making Cassie's laughter rise.

I snicker, my eyebrows popping up as I walk to the trail behind the Blake's house. My eyes spot Chris Henderson on the coast, getting dragged back by Raj, Adam's German Shepherd. In his arms is a box of watermelons and a large slingshot. Doug is making the grand escape leaving his brother to fend for himself. Then Cassie stands on the bluff, her expression full of delight. She's laughing so hard I see tears coming from her eyes.

"HELL NO! EVERY HENDERSON FOR THEIRSELVES!" Doug yells, bounding up the bluff beside of Cassie.

Soon I am at Cassie's side, arms wrapped around her as she laughs into my chest. I soon start laughing myself because Chris has just currently lost his underpants, Raj literally ripping them into shreds. Cassie and Doug looks at each other, snickering wildly. Cassie holds out her hand and he slaps a fifty in it, nodding to me as I smirk down at Cass. Doug quickly pulls Chris up the coast, slinging him across his shoulders as he runs down the trail and behind their house as he holds the box of watermelon.

"Care to explain what happened?" I ask, smiling down at her.

Cassie just laughs again, trying to stop laughing to explain the story out for me. It turns out they were launching watermelons at Adam's house when they got caught and Raj got out. The only thing is how did Cassie get by without being chased?

"I never thought I'd see the day when my girlfriend committed vandalism on somebody's house," I tease, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "It makes me very proud. But really, are you in any legal trouble?"

Cassie looks up at me, her eyebrows cocked and she is twirling her curls around with a finger. I'll take that as the "I don't know unless I got caught" face. Cassie wraps her arms around me, laying her head on my chest as she looks out into the ocean's rolling waves. I lean my cheek against her head, looking out into the ocean with her. Everything's actually really beautiful at this time of day; it's beautiful just like Cassie. My fingers intertwine with Cassie's, my thumb stroking soothing circles on the back of her palm.

"You know I like you, right?" I ask silently.

Her eyes flicker up to mine, a light smile on her face. Cassie wraps her arms around my neck, leaning her forehead against mine. My head dips down lightly, my lips molding into hers gently as I kiss her. This time Cassie lets out a sigh of pleasure, tangling her fingers into my hair as my hands grip her hips, pulling her close to me. The only time I pull away is for a breath of air and then starting kissing her again.

"I really like you, too," Cassie answers back, speaking the words against my lips.

We finally break away from each other, our breathing erratic and uneven. Still our hands remain intertwined, our free arm locked around each other in a stone grip. Cassie leans against me, eyes closed in contentment as I hold her. My fingers dance across her back, watching as she shivers lightly from pleasure. Just as I'm about to dip down and kiss her, I hear the voice I'm sure that nobody ever wants to hear again.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short! This was all I could manage for a few days because of homework! And I thank everyone for the reviews and I'll update again in a few days hopefully.**

**-Revelation**


	6. It Was All An Act

My eyes divert to Adam, watching as he stands in front of us angrily. His arms are crossed; face red like a small child unable to have what he wants. He smells strongly of alcohol and actually is kind of off his feet for the time being. I wrap my arm around Cassie's waist, looking down at her gently. My lips touch her forehead and I let my fingers touch her back, stoking it gently.

"Hey, get yourself home and into bed; you need some rest," I reply, smiling down at her. "Everything will be okay; just let me do my thing."

She nods, wordlessly pressing a kiss on my lips as she starts walking up the trail to her house, looking back as if she expected Adam and me trying to murder each other. If I know that me beating Adam half-to-death wouldn't upset her, then I actually would do something to him. This is the last time I let him off with a warning; next time there will be consequences following when I tell him to stay away from her. Once she's up on the board walk and locked away in her house, we're dishing out at each other.

"When will you get the idea instilled into your head that _I _said to _stay away _from Cassie?" I ask harshly, watching as he started towards me.

"She's _my girlfriend! _That's my soul mate; not yours, Nick," Adam slurs, right up in my face.

It takes everything for me not to reach down at pick him up, and then ring him by his neck mercilessly. He lost the soul mate title the moment he landed the first hit on Cassie, and then when the silver cord diminished as they lost the bond. I have that title, now. She's my girlfriend, not his.

"Adam, you lost that title when you landed the first hit on her! Do you think Cassie wants to be around somebody that just offers her hurt? Adam, think about it, okay? She needs somebody stable- _mentally stable- _and somebody that can love her right," I reply, watching as he shrinks down to nothing before me.

"But I can love her right! I still feel that pull towards her; I love her so much," he hiccups, falling back onto the sand. Tears are streaking down his face as he doubles over, hugging his knees against his chest.

God, why does he have to be one of the crying, violent drunks? Those are the worst kinds to be around and I speak out of experience with Chris and Doug; those two loved to party and I still don't know how they snuck those booze into last year's Halloween party. Right now I feel for him; that skull is causing him so much pain, but also, he was the one that allowed it inside of him. I'm not one for sympathy; or empathy for that matter of fact when it comes to people like this, but Adam has been a friend for a long time. I'm actually debating whether I should try being nicer to him. _C'mon, you just gotta keep your cool and everything will be okay, _I remind myself, taking in a deep breath.

"Listen to me, Adam. I want nothing but the best for her, and I know that you do, too. But do you think that you're helping her when you're jacked up on that Crystal Skull and you're drunk?"

Adam shakes his head, looking up at me with his tear-ridden blue eyes. Why does Golden Boy pull this with somebody when he's getting fussed at? It confuses me sometimes more than surprises me most of the time. "But I can change! Couldn't she give me another chance?" Adam interjects, adding on things to his defense.

"Cassie's not gonna trust you right now, Adam. Do you know how messed up she was when you loved that skull more than her? For weeks she wouldn't talk to anybody and she lost so much weight, and I was the one that built her together again," I tell him. "I'm putting the pieces together again."

He bends down against his legs, drying away tears and looking out into the ocean as his body shakes. I place my hand on his shoulder, shaking my head as he starts to speak to me, knowing what he says is true, but also that it won't help him anymore. "Nick, just give me a chance to love her right. I owe her that."

"That's true, but now she's got to fix herself. I'm picking up the pieces you left behind," I say, standing up as I look back to the board walk to see Cassie and Diana running down the trail to the beach, their laughs ringing in the air as Sean and the twins chase them. "Adam, go home and sleep off that hangover. You're messed up, okay?"

The red headed boy nods, walking towards the boardwalk on the other side of the beach, holding his head in his hands as he stumbles up the steps. When he's out of sight I look to see Cassie and Diana jumping into the water, making faces at the three boys on the beach. The two sisters snicker and go on, finally pulling theirselves out of the small pool that's build out of carved rock. Cassie's eyes meet mine and she runs into my arms.

"How did things with Adam go? Do I need to drag you to the hospital?" Cassie queries, looking at me as if doing an inspection.

I smile at her, dropping a kiss to her forehead gently and wrap my arm around my shoulders as I walk her back over to Diana and the others. "Things went very smoothly, Cassie. He shouldn't pull anything anymore, okay?"

Cassie nods curtly before sprinting towards an unsuspecting Doug and tackles him to the sand, laughs ringing out as they roll around.

…

Cassie lies in my arms quietly, curled up against my body as she sleeps quietly. She dragged me over to her house and we ended up making a field day out of it, doing anything we wanted to. Eventually she dropped around eleven o' clock and that leaves me holding her as she hides under the covers. I reach over on her desk to write her a note that I slipped out incase she wakes up looking for me in the middle of the night, leaving it on her pillow. My lips meet her forehead and I walk out of the front door after locking it, making sure the Blake House was safely protected behind its closed doors. Walking home, I can hear something coming from Adam's house, my ears picking up what seems to be a chanting rather than just talking. Eyes risen in curiosity, I cross the street and climb into his backyard. Somehow I scale the back of his house by the edges of it, the chanting becoming clearer as I rise up on his second story window. That's when everything becomes clear to me as I watch wide eyed, watching as Adam perform the ritual over the skull. There's light seeping into him as he finishes the spell, his eyes dilated to nothing but pupils and I hear incoherent words muttered. The Crystal Skull sitting on the desk is _talking _to Adam, its seductive voice luring in Adam slowly. Just as I'm sure I couldn't have been more scared and freaked out in my life, I hear the words that devastate me and send me running.

"_Kill Cassie and Diana Blackwell…"_

I climb through Cassie's window, watching as she looks up at me with half open eyes. I drop beside of her, pulling her into my arms as I kiss her head over and over again, holding her close as I use my free hand to dial a number somewhere on my contacts. The first voice I hear I start babbling to, kissing Cassie's forehead in-between sentences and breaths.

"_Nick, what the hell is going on? You're flipping out!" _Sean yells over the phone, making Cassie flinch lightly.

"I want you to go over to Diana's, please. Watch her or something! Just don't let Adam over there!" I say, my voice cracking as I speak words into the phone violently, rocking back and forth with Cassie.

"_Why? Nick, what did Adam do?" _he asks, the sounds of his footsteps crashing against the pavement outside.

"He's gonna kill Cassie and Diana."

* * *

**What's Adam gonna do now that he's been assigned the order to kill Cassie and Diana? What will Nick do to keep his girl safe, and what measures will the Secret Circle go through to stop Adam and the Crystal Skull? Could it mean destroying the Skull or one of them making the ultimate sacrifice in order to keep Adam from becoming like Black John was?**

**And I know that Cassie and Diana weren't real sisters in the books or the name "Blackwell" wasn't used, either. Just using things to spice the story up a bit! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope you guys loved this chapter!**

**-Revelation**


	7. Why Are You Telling Me This?

**Last chapter kicked butt, didn't it? Can't wait to get into Blackwell and all of that other stuff! Thanks for the reviews and I hope that everybody enjoyed the last chapter like you should enjoy this one. I'm starting to switch P.O.V's up a little bit. This chapter and about the next three or four will be from Cassie's P.O.V and I'm kinda doing something with Diana! Read, Enjoy, Review.**

* * *

_Cassie's P.O.V_

I sit on the couch, my eyes scanning over documents that the twins somehow pulled out of City Hall for Nick and me to look through. When he told me the rundown of Adam and that Skull, I wanted answers for what I was looking for. He said that Diana and I were actual sisters; that made me want to look through the records more than anything. I knew she'd get mad at me for looking through all of this personal stuff of hers, but I had to know if that was the truth. Also it is to keep her safe more than anything; I can't afford losing anybody now.

"Cassie, look at this! Diana had a case of a butt rash when she was five!" Nick says, laughing his head off.

My eyes divert to my boyfriend who is laughing, head buried in his hands as he puts the medical records down, falling onto his side. His mahogany eyes are filled with tears of laughter, mouth set into a genuine smile. I flick him upside the head, earning a look from him.

"I said don't get into her medi files! I don't want to know the strange diseases she's got over the years!" I say, continuing my search through the birth records.

Nick grins, holding up something to me. "What, you don't wanna know if she's given Adam any STD's or not?"

I throw the file at him, watching as he drops onto his knees as he bursts into laughter, beating on the floor with his fist, holding his stomach as he heaves for air, coughing as he composes himself from the laughing. He sits beside of me again, finally well-mannered and picks up a file and starts to search through it, his eyes pinpointing on random records to search for her parents' names. After thirty minutes of not seeing anything, I furrow my eyebrow in frustration as I just keep seeing the names: _Mary and Charles Meade. _Nick looks over, scooting next to me as he starts looking to.

"C'mon, this can't all be under Charles' name! Her mom must've had to take a maternity test or something!" I say, looking though the things. "It should say John Blake or something."

"Wait a second, babe; didn't we look through a pile of Mary's stuff? I think that there could be something in the _medi folders _that you said not to look in," Nick says, giving me one of the "I Told You So" smiles.

I shoot my eyebrows up at him, giving him a dirty look. Nick just gives a sheepish smile before grabbing the records of Diana's mother, pulling out the medical files and then spreading them out. His eyes pinpoint on a test that has an unfamiliar name on it, one not being Charles'. Our eyes meet and Nick looks down at it, eyes wide with what seems to be confusion and misunderstanding, but mostly surprise. On the paper it says in the black, ink written script in the name of _John Blackwell. _Oh God, what Nick heard wasn't a lie. It was the truth through and through.

Diana's my sister.

…

Diana and I ran into each other on the beach, randomly chatting away about the weather or something like that. She's talking of Sean's strange behavior with her, noting that he's checking in on her hourly and reminds her to stay away from Adam, clearly confused on what's happening. God, I didn't know if I could make myself say that John Blackwell was her father; she'd be so devastated and I can't stand seeing her like that.

"So what's going on with you and Nick? I've started noticing that he's staying with you more often, now," Diana says, smiling at me lightly.

"He's just worried. My mom is still gone and he wants to make sure everything's okay," I say, most of it not being a lie.

Diana nods, casting a look at me as if she knew something was up. That's when she pulls out something and then puts it in my hands, confused by this lightly. It's a paper saying something about her files missing or whatever. My eyes grow wide and then right when I'm on the edge, she pushes me right over. Another paper reads the name of John Blackwell; my father's name.

"I found this over at Chris and Doug's. It has my mom's name on it as well as your dad's. What does this mean?" she asks, cocking her eyebrows at me.

My voice trembles and cracks as I speak, unsure that I'd be telling her this stuff. She'd go all to pieces knowing that Charles isn't her real father. I'd know she'd hate me, as well. There's enough stuff going on right now; her knowing that Blackwell is her biological father would only create problems for her and for me. That's when I hear the words that I never wished she'd ask me.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Diana, you know how Nick told us about that Crystal Skull and Adam? Well there's more than to the story than he told you. Diana, you're my sister," I say, watching as she smirks.

"I know that you're my sister! I mean why wouldn't…." she trails off, her emerald eyes growing wide with uncertainty.

"No, you're my sister by blood. John Blackwell's your father, like he is mine. And he's out for the both of us. He wants us dead, Di," I whisper, watching her face flush and her emerald eyes lose their life.

She backs away, tears streaming down her face as she drops into the sand behind her, knees drawing up to her chest as she starts to sob. Her eyes snap up to me, hatred filling them as I start to run back, too. I feel the anger coming off of her, her magic opening up and I feel something…not right about her.

"You're lying!" Diana yells, the first waves of pain making me drop to my knees.

"Diana, stop!" I scream, clutching my stomach as I cry out to her. "Just hear me out!"

I feel the next wave, everything in my body breaking down to nothing as I hold myself up, choking on the tears that stream down my face. "Ever since you came here, everything bad has been happening! You expect me to believe that?" I make a choking sound as I drop to my stomach, a rush of water coming into my lungs.

"Please…" my words are cut by another wave of water coming from my mouth, dropping to the sand below me as I continue to vomit the stuff up.

"Why are you telling me this?" Diana asks, watching as breathing for me becomes impossible as I rid my lungs of the water, then they fill up again.

I can hear her say my name, running up to me quickly. She drops beside of me, shaking me. "Cass, what's happening? Somebody, help!"

That's when I feel arms wrap around me, patting my back as I finish the vomiting episode of water, taking in a few breaths of air, dropping against the chest of the person that cradles me. I can hear Diana crying for me, sobbing out the word "sorry" again and again as I draw in more air.

"It's okay, I've got you. You're okay, shh," Nick says, kissing my forehead as he wipes the tears away from my face. "It's all over, Cassie."

I nod, finally giving out into breathing as I am rocked gently, falling limp into Nick's arms as the entire world starts fading black.

…

_Nobody's P.O.V_

Diana quickly swerves into her driveway, looking ahead as she shut of the engine, head resting against the seat. Her emerald eyes are still filled with tears, sobs starting to rise in her throat again as they have for the millionth time today. Everything that happened…she didn't want it to be true. She didn't want John Blackwell to be her father, she didn't want Dark Magic…she didn't want to be evil. She looks down at her phone calmly, seeing messages she's gotten from Nick and the twins about Cassie still fading in and out of consciousness, her stomach still acting up from whatever she did earlier. They said she'd come off of it in a few days; said that she just needs rest. Still that didn't help the blonde headed girl at all. As she sat there she looked to see her father's silhouette inside of the house, crossing the living room area as he ran back and forth to do his work. _What do I ask him, _Diana thought. _I can't ask him if John Blackwell's my real father or not! _Locking the doors to her car, she walks inside of her house to dry the tears the best she could before her father could see, but it was too late. He was already coming towards her and Diana stepped away, arms wrapped around her as she broke out into another wave of sobs. Her father put his hand on her shoulders, making her look up at him.

"Diana, what happened?" Charles asks, wiping his daughter's tears away.

She gave him a hateful look, tears away from his grasp and continued the cycle of breaking her gaze away from him, wiping the tears away with the edge of her sleeve, arms crossed as she tried to scrape up the courage to ask him the question she wanted from him. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes narrowed on him, her face red with anger at the secret kept from her for seventeen years, she asks the dreaded question that no father wants to hear.

"Are you really my father?"

…

My vision comes in a fuzzy white haze, hands on my shoulders as they coax me to stay still. Above me I can see Nick stroking the tops of my shoulders, eyes wide with worriedness at my state; there's even tears leaking down his face. His lips touch mine lightly and I turn away quickly, head facing the other direction as he strokes my hair.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Nick asks, making me look up at him. "Are you still hurting? Do you think you'll faint again?"

I shake my head, everything coming clearer now. Nick puts his hand on my back as I sit up as if to support me, pulling me into a hug as his lips are at my forehead again, kissing it gently as I let myself fall against him, eyes closed as I feel my heart start racing. For a moment I burst into tears, Nick confused at the outbreak and then starts rubbing my back, kissing the tears away. I didn't know how in hell what happened with Diana today went on; I just knew that I felt like everything was my fault.

"Nick, where's Diana at?" I ask through the bitter sobs, looking into his eyes.

He shakes his head gently, taking my hands in his. "Cassie, she's at home sorting some issues out. Baby, it wasn't your fault," he sooths, trying to smile for me. "Look at me, love; you're okay and Diana's okay. We've got her down and under control with a binding spell that'll hold off the Dark Magic spurts if she happens to…pop her cap again."

I nod, drying my tears with the edge of the blanket on the bed. Nick smiles lightly and then kisses my forehead gently, stroking my hair behind me. His lips touch mine again, causing a shake of pleasure to come across my body. My fingers wind into his hair, his arms around my waist as I let him take some of the pain away. We find ourselves lying back on the couch, arms and legs pulling each other closer as I felt Nick's thumbs come underneath the hem of my shirt. I've never done anything like this since I was with Adam… Nick and Adam are totally different in this case; yes, Adam was gentle with me, but then Nick is more sweet and gentle than was. Each kiss leaves me wanting more, all the more love for him filling me as I kissed him sweetly. Nick pulls back for a breath of air, head touching mine as he both look at each other.

"I love you," he murmurs, kissing me again.

"I love you, too," I say, pulling myself closer to him.

After a few more seconds Nick pulls away, dropping beside of me quickly. He kisses my once. Twice. A third time before his arms wind around me, head resting next to mine as I watch him doze into a peaceful sleep. I smile and turn to him, pressing myself close into his warm body, eyes closing from yet another wave of exhaustion and I let myself fall into the darkness with Nick as well, hoping that nothing else would find us as we slept.

…

_Nobody's P.O.V (again XD)_

Her father stared at her with wide eyes, can't believing that she asked him that. On the other side of the room Diana stares at Charles with demanding eyes, still allowing tears to pass over her eyes. He raises his hand as if to reach out for her, to explain that whatever she asks was nothing more than a mistake. She swats him away from her with a single touch, still angry.

"Diana, how did you find this out?" Charles asks, looking down at his seventeen year old who wasn't a calm, quiet version of herself.

"Cassie," Diana says, summing up everything into that single name. "She got a hold of Mom's medi files and then read something about a maternity test!"

Diana was literally steaming from the anger, the Dark Magic inside of her trying to fight its way through the binding spell that the others put on her. Her father looked scared, ashamed of himself he never shared the information with her earlier before she knew who John Blackwell was and what he's done to become such an evil man. Back before that she knew witches even existed; before she knew that she was one herself.

"Diana, we were so young. You mother and I had broken up for a few weeks and then she somehow hooked up with John; I figured out about what happened about a few weeks after we got back together and I was so confused. But I didn't care because I loved her so much, just like I love you," Charles says, trying to offer her a smile. "I never told you because I didn't want you to know; I did it out of love. Just listen to me; I'm your father. It takes any man to make a baby, but it takes a real man to be a father."

Diana nods, throwing her arms around him as she cries, burrowing her head into his chest and started sobbing out. She didn't want any of this to happen to her; she wanted what she had back. She wanted Adam, she wanted her mother, she wanted Cassie to just leave for California again and not come back. Diana wanted everything to be the same. Too bad that nothing wasn't anymore…

"I want everything to be the same again, Daddy. I want my life back," Diana says. "I want Adam and mom back, I want Cassie out of my life; just get me out of this."

Her father shakes his head, giving her a look. He's never heard of her speak like that in her life. Diana was always such warm and inviting girl, not somebody who wants a person cast out of their life for any reason at all.

"Don't say that. Cassie didn't cause this, Diana. It's just destiny allowing things to happen," her father says, quickly drying her tears away. "And you _stay _away from Adam Conant; don't think just because I stay locked up in an office or house doesn't mean that I have resources."

Diana nods, quickly running upstairs into her bedroom and then slams her bedroom door, head buried into a pillow as she sobbed her tears out.


	8. Balcoin

**Sorry I didn't update. Yours truly forgot to help pay the internet bill this month XD **

**Thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback and I love the inspiration that I end up getting to write this stuff! And I'm sure everyone will like this chapter; things won't be the same- literally. Hope you like the chapter and erm…hope you can take a new couple within the place. Enjoy, Read, And Review! :D**

* * *

_Cassie's P.O.V_

I pace the living room floor, looking down at the phone in my hands as I feel emotion after emotion start to stack up on me; guilt, shame, pain, anger, and so much that I'm sure will turn into something deadly. I haven't heard anything from Diana for about a week; anytime I called I just picked her voicemail up and then left several messages about three times a day. Diana always checked in if she felt something was wrong or if it was me especially; it seems she's drifting away from me now. Ever since I told her than Black John was her father, she went off the deep edge. Sean and the twins even said that they couldn't get contact with her; Faye and the girls went over to her house and Diana told them to go away; that she couldn't deal right now. It hurts so much knowing she's like this and added to the stress of dealing with Adam's bi-polar behavior and the matter of fact that the Skull is starting to get a stronger hold on things around us.

"Cassie, sit down. You're creating a draft, love," Nick says, making me look at him.

I jump, dropping my phone to the floor when he called me from my reverie. My body froze in that place for a moment before I come out of my shaken state. When I smile at him he shoots it back to me lovingly, pulling me in for a hug. I place my head on his chest, smelling his cologne against the fabric of his black sweater and the black leather jacket. His hands caress my hair gently as he kisses my forehead, guiding me over to the couch.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Diana. This isn't like her," I mutter, looking at my phone again. A missed call from Laurel and Faye, and then a text from Deborah inviting me to a party at the Capri tomorrow night pop up on my phone and I quickly rid my phone of the things to wait for Di's call.

Nick sighs, putting an arm around my shoulders as he holds me close to him. We've been close ever since Adam's tricks outside of his house after our night on the beach, always close and comforting each other. Nick has even started to pack his things up and move in to help me out since Mom's job has required her to move back to California again. Mom asked me if I wanted to move back to Cali again but I had said no; I'm not leaving Nick and the others behind. I've gained too much to lose everything again; I wasn't losing that love anymore. So Nick and I have been moving things in and we've taken residence in my mother's room and have started to add our own charms to the house I thought looked like it belonged in a scary movie. Nick and I are painting it a light blue, hopefully to add color and things to it.

"That's okay to be worried, Cass. But she's still pretty confused; she'll come on her own time," Nick replies, smiling at me gently.

I nod lightly, Nick pressing a kiss to my lips and then pulls back, stroking my shoulder gently. We stay like that for a minute or two, silent as we enjoy each other's company until he breaks the silence, pulling out a long, brown paper rolled up, a piece of twine wrapped around it. I cock my eyebrows and Nick rolls it out neatly against the coffee table, showing it to me.

"What on God's green earth is that?" I ask, looking at it with confused eyes. It's a brittle old piece of paper with names written in fancy English writing.

"This, love, is what the twins found while poking around in the lighthouse. It looks like your Daddy Dearest was hiding some things," Nick says, pointing at the paper. "Look here, it has your name and your birth date, and then paired up with your mom's name. Then look, here's Diana's name paired up along with Mary's, and then some more than I have no idea what to think of. But here's the thing, look at your names."

I look at it closer, eyes darting to see the names of the others on the paper besides Diana's. At the ending of _all _the last names was this: _Balcoin. Diana Balcoin, Cassandra Balcoin, Katrina Balcoin, Jake Balcoin, William Balcoin, and Gabriel Balcoin; _all of those last names end with the unfamiliar name of Balcoin. What was Balcoin? I look at Nick with uncertain eyes and then he tries to give me a comforting smile, pulling out a journal quickly to flip to a page in the book.

"Nick, what does that mean? Balcoin is a name I've never heard before," I say, watching as he pairs of next to me.

"Cassie, look at this. 'Blackwell' has been hiding more than we thought. Look at this, Cass. It's dated to about 1400 something. It records history and this happens to be something that caught my eyes when Chris made me read it. Out of fear, your great-great-great-great whatever grandfather changed his last name to Blackwell to hide from the witch burnings of New Salem. His name was Francis Balcoin," Nick explains.

For some reason the words never come; I'm just overwhelmed by everything as I stare at the paper. So I'm here by a plan and my grandfather was an evil witch with his own motives? I've got more brothers and a sister out there somewhere that my father made for whatever reason? What else has he hidden from us before we killed him? Nick sighs, rubbing my back gently and then quickly puts the objects back inside of his jacket pocket. His lips touch my cheek and then his large hand closes over my small one.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We'll sort this out with Diana and then find out how your other siblings tie to this mess. We'll try and contact them, we'll try and summon them; we'll do whatever it takes to make sure nothing bad happens to us; especially you," Nick says, kissing me lightly and stands up. "I've gotta go and help my uncle later, Cassie. Stay safe, okay?"

"Always, Nick. I love you," I say, smiling at him.

He plants another kiss to my lips and then leaves the house with a quick "I love you" and then I'm alone in a house by myself. When he leaves I'm thinking about each and every name I saw on that paper. _Katrina, Jake, William, Gabriel…_the Balcoin siblings I'm sure are rather pissed that we killed their daddy or something of that sort. The more I think about it makes me wish I could ask somebody for answers. I knew that Mom wouldn't know anything about that; she's just be so upset but the fact her only love walked out the doors to repopulate the Balcoin's next generation with mad witches. I sit up quickly, sliding into a pair of boots that rest at the door and grab the keys to the car that Mom let me have, quickly running out the door, making sure Nick's gone. He wouldn't be happy that I'm gone, but I'm not that too much worried right now. I want answers and I need them now; I wasn't waiting for something big or bad to happen.

"Cassie Blake, what are you doing? Get your little skinny ass in this driveway and talk to me! I thought you were on house arrest until Nick got this stuff sorted out with Adam and that rock of his!" Faye's voice yells, making me slam on the brakes quickly.

The car's wheels screeches against the road, making me shriek and I give Faye a dirty look, drawing the window down to talk to her. Her raven hair is tied neatly into a ponytail and her honey colored eyes shine with something of a bit of pride and then points to the drive next to her, giving me one of her most demanding looks. Rolling my eyes I quickly roll the car into her drive, knowing that Faye could be an excellent source of knowledge on this stuff. She knew EVERYTHING there is to know about dark magic or stuff linked to it. Hopefully she could shed some light on the situation for me before I knew it when it was too late.

"Well I'm not up to being a goody-two shoe today," I quip, heart still pounding. "I'm looking for answers more than anything; think you got them so time here isn't wasted?"

Faye grins, leaning against the mailbox and then looks up and down at me as if she saw me as somebody new. Somebody snarky; a bit manipulative in some ways, demanding in others is what she sees in me; I'm not ashamed to show that right now. "Well Cassie, I'm surprised with you. C'mon, Mom's gone and I'd be more than happy to give you some answers. I can tell were gonna be great friends now."

"Sure, if that's what you wanna call it. Now I know you're all into this Black Magic mumbo jumbo, so I thought you might be able the shed some light on the Balcoins for me," I say, following her inside and sit on the couch, sitting up straight as she sits two coffee mugs on the table.

Faye closes her eyes as if to think, shaking her head if she thinks of something wrong or if it's completely off topic. Finally a smirk comes upon her face and she sits next to me, taking a drink of her straight black coffee. I sip at my mug that's flavored with milk and sugar, waiting for her reply to my question.

"Well, there's a lot you know. They're the oldest line of the running, Cassie. They're skilled in magic," Faye says, shrugging. "They were the purist line until somebody corrupted it. I think his name was Aster?"

I nod lightly, putting my cup aside as I desperately search for something else. "What did Francis Balcoin want to do with so many children?"

Faye sputters at that, slamming the mug down and stares at me with her wide, honey colored eyes. I'm actually imaging that she has a caption along the words of: WHAT THE HELL above her head in red writing and capital letters. Now this ought to be really good if you make Faye Chamberlain almost choke out on something; the chick just never did let her walls drop like that ever in her life.

"How do you know about that?" Faye asks, her voice high and squeaky like a mouse's

"Nick found John's journal in the lighthouse behind a wall. Came home and showed it to me, actually. I have some other brothers and a sister besides Diana along the coasts of God knows where and that we were planned for something."

"Blackwell actually had this stuff planned out. He said that he could build a super army of nothing but six kids and wipe out the ENTIRE witch race besides the Balcoin line. To make it pure again," Faye says. "Tried to attempt it before and Francis Balcoin got his little ass blown up, then passed the things on down to his son and then a lot more."

I smile at the information given and then I thank her quickly, trying to remember everything so I could tell Nick about it, but I still had concerns about the Skull telling Adam to kill Diana and me. Maybe there was something else John Blackwell was planning to do with us. Maybe just Diana and I were his two victims. I remember he wanted so much power and Diana and I are the two most "skilled" witches in Dark Magic. Maybe that's why or whatever… Just as I open my mouth to start talking to Faye again I feel something being forced over my mouth, punching and kicking against whatever form holds me against the masculine body behind. Faye is too being held by something, but the body is rather small and then I see the golden curls of my sister's hair peeking over the top of Faye's body. Lips are next to my ear and I feel the restriction of hands binding my arms behind me, whispering something as I feel myself try and drift into the darkness that runs through me.

"It's okay; we're not doing anything to you…yet." Adam's voice speaks, filled with a fiery hatred. "You're not fighting me this time; when you got away the first time I made sure that if you do _anything, _the consequences will be rather…deadly."

I continue to hold my breath, the light around me starting to turn into a spectrum of colors as Adam holds the herbal and chemical soaked cloth over my mouth, wondering why I'm not fading out like Faye just did. I think about what to do; should I do something to get away? Should I give myself in and not fight? Besides, either way I know I'll die. What do I have to lose? I arch one of my legs and I position my foot to hit Adam right between the legs, hoping that I could bring him down. And this time I made sure that I put a lot of force and dark magic behind it to make it hurt. Adam's shriek rings out through the room and he lets go of me, dropping to the floor with a thump and I don't waste a moment running out of there, trying to find the safest place that I could go to. Just as I start running down the street, Faye clomping behind me where she faked passing out, I can hear Adam screaming at me loudly.

"I swear to God I'll get you again Cassie Blake!" he yells, the clearly obvious showing that I probably did more damage to his member more than intended.

Only I don't stop to listen. I run down the road and onto the Henderson's porch, knocking on their door. Faye runs up behind me, just hitting the porch when the Henderson's open the door, one of them catching my body just as I feel myself give out into the chemicals that I breathed in heavily earlier. Now I just hope than Faye and I am safe; I'm tired of running now. I don't think I can do it anymore.

…

"Cassie, you okay? C'mon, Blake, you gotta breathe!" a voice says, shaking me hard as I feel myself come to.

My eyes snap open to see Chris standing over me, eyes wide as he held me in his lap, arms cradling me as I coughed, throwing a hand over my mouth and pressed it there as if I was sick, in which I was. I swallow back the bile that tries to rise in my throat, tears streaming down my face as I look around; body shaking as Chris became panicked, calling for Doug loudly.

"Doug, she's crying, man! What do I do?" Chris calls, making Doug call back with some sort of advice and then he wraps his arms around me as if he were almost afraid he'd hurt me; afraid he'd do something to make it worse.

"Oh God, what do you want me to do? Cassie, want me to call Nick? Calm down, shh," Chris says, one arm wrapped around me as he dials Nick's number on a phone. "Umm, man, you need to come and get your girl. She's not acting right!"

"_What do you mean she's not acting right? What happened?" _Nick asks, his voice clear over the phone's speaker.

"I found her running from Faye's. Her face was bright red; you know the color red when you burned me with that iron? Then she just conked out on the front porch. Umm, Cassie, care to say what happened, babe?" Chris babbles, looking at me with his wide, electric eyes.

"_Adam and Diana," _I say, drying the tears quickly just as more start to spill over.

"She just said Adam and Diana? Nick, wait!" Chris says just when Nick loses his cap. You can hear him yelling obscene things in the background. Even the words, "I'm going to kill him," come from the phone and then Chris clicks the end button, placing me next to him, still holding an arm around me as he rubs my back. "Hun, I think we're screwed."

I just put my head on his shoulder, trying to breathe as the frantic boy pats my back, offering to take me to the hospital and everything. Every one of them I deny, trying my best not to throw up in front of him. For a few minutes he has to shake me to keep me breathing , yelling things at Doug who comes in and sits next to me, also. It was just Nick that we had to worry about now; I can actually imagine Nick busting into Adam's house with his ancient gun in his room to blow his head off and I'm sure he might do the same to Diana if he's mad enough. I can hear Nick's feet clap against the floorboards of the Henderson's porch and he runs through the door with a swift movement, Chris and Doug jumping up from the couch as he scoops me into his arms, holding me to him with one arm and giving the other two a death glare.

"I'm here, now," Nick says, rubbing my back. "Here, look up at me so I can see what's going on."

I turn my face up for him and his eyes fill with tears when he sees my mouth. It's burnt from the herbs and the chemical mixtures, leaving it rather red, burnt, and swollen, the redness creeping up onto my cheeks and then stops just above my eyes. Nick hugs me again, kissing my hair over and over again, sniffling.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie. I'm so sorry," Nick says, drying my tears of pain quickly from my eyes.

I nod, hiding my head in his shoulder, letting him lead me over to the couch. He studies my burn from both a distance and an angle, eyes flamed with anger as he takes my hand in his, kissing it before looking at the identical twins in the room.

"Thanks for taking care of her for me; I don't know what I'd do without her," Nick says, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Is she okay other than the burns?"

"Can't breathe and has a case of the up-chuckies," Chris says, letting out a moan. "She threw up a few times before she finally went down for about ten minutes."

Nick glares at him and then turns to me, stroking my hair gently and then looks outside. He drops a kiss to my head, the sound of a car honking making me jump up, Nick holding me close to him. The first thing we see this Deborah run in, followed by Laurel, Suzan and Melanie. They all have bags of clothes, sleeping bags, and other items in their hands. I smile lightly and then they all pull me in for hugs, keeping me like that for a few moments before I pull out of the warm, welcoming embrace.

"What are you guys doing here? I mean it's not like I'm that important," I say, crossing my arms and then Laurel steps in front of me, smiling.

"Cassie, when one Circle member's hurt, we're all hurt. Besides, we wouldn't just leave you here with those three," Laurel says, pointing at the three boys in the room. "We wouldn't dream about you going through this alone. Here, I got you some of my clothing. Don't be afraid to ruin them because you and Nick aren't stepping foot in yours or Faye's house until this blows over. They'll be waiting there."

I nod lightly and then turn to Nick who is smiling at me lightly. He points to the girls and nods his head, making me smile. "Go ahead, love. Have a good time; you deserve it more than anything."

Before I run upstairs I quickly kiss Nick, nipping his bottom lip playfully, hearing his booming laugh as I race the three girls upstairs and into another room; that leaves Nick, the twins, and now a worried Sean all downstairs. Laurel tosses me a pair of pajamas that I give her an odd look for. Of all things on earth she had to give me langrage!?

"Laurel, I'm not wearing this in front of Nick! I'm not giving him any ideals!" I say, looking at the witch with the almost blonde curls.

"Aww, you guys already moved in together, sleep together, and do whatever else together! Figured you could at least show something for that," Laurel says, wiggling her eyebrows.

I can hear the room erupt into laughter and I join in, throwing the sheer, red clothing on the guest bed. Deborah throws me her silken purple night pants and then a blue T-shirt, running to the bathroom as we all burst out into a bunch grins and giggles.

"Deb, you hate almost anything girly! What are you gonna do with langrage?" I ask, stepping into the pants after I strip of my top clothing.

"Chris Henderson, that's what I'm gonna do!" Deborah calls from the bathroom, making everybody squeal as they ran downstairs.

Nick is giving us all looks and Chris has a look over his face, Sean and Doug doubled over in laughter as they stare at us. Nick opens his arms up to me and I run into them freely, wrapping my arms around his neck and hug him close to me. We stay like that for a minute or two, finally releasing each other and clasp hands, staying like that for a moment or two. We lean against each other, waiting until everybody rushes downstairs again after seeing Deborah come down in the what-I-thought-was-red langrage. She's dressed in a pink outfit I'm glad I didn't wear because it's really skimpy, personally. Nick points and laughs at her, burying his head in my shoulder when the brown headed girl gives him a look.

"Debby, you look like a big bottle of Pepto Bismo!" Nick says, laughing his head off.

I laugh, too, but I just turn away from her face. I knew she'd kill me regardless if I was hurt or not. Nick finally leans up from his laughing spell, kissing my forehead gently and whispers something in my ear. "You would have been sexier in that," he says seductively, kissing the bridge of my ear.

I swat him on the chest, shaking my head and then rush over beside of Laurel and Suzan. All three of us end up wrapping each other up in our arms and then plop down at the couch, laughing aloud or making fun of Deborah when she walks over to Chris, smiling brightly as she flirts with him. The surprising thing is that he was the one who got her to the bedroom first. I cover my head with a pillow and then I hear Nick's voice yell something at Debby and her new playmate, but then everyone clears out of the room besides him to go into the other den on the other side of the house.

"Hey, you okay? Still kinda sick, Cassie?" Nick asks, bending down to my level. "I saw through your smiles and stuff tonight."

I nod lightly and Nick pulls me into his arms, holding me in his lap as he kisses my forehead. We stay like this, arms wrapped around each other as we hold one another. He strokes my back lovingly, holding me close to him as I try and doze off into sleep. Only the harder I try I just end up being more hyper and restless.

"Nick, what will we do about Adam and Diana?" I ask, looking up at him.

Nick sighs, trying to smile for me but then it just fades away. He strokes my hair gently, linking our hands and then presses a kiss to my lips gently. "We'll do something, I promise," he mutters, kissing my cheek gently.

"Do you love me?" I ask, wanting to get that question off of my mind.

His eyes grow wide at that and he holds me close to him, stroking my back gently and then makes me look up at him. Nick's lips touch mine lightly, melting into the shape of mine as he pours all of his love and affection into it. Then I knew that he loved me with everything he had; nothing wasn't fake or a lie as far as I concerned anymore. He finally pulls away, kissing the tip of my nose and then just lays back with me on the couch.

"I love you more than my own life, Cassie Blake," Nick says, resting his head on top of mine.

I nod, curling into his side as we lay there. Nick presses a small kiss to my forehead, rubbing my back soothingly and then just stares at me with gentle, loving eyes. Our hands intertwine and he offers a smile, stroking my hair with his free hand.

"This isn't going to get any easier, is it?" Nick frowns lightly and then shakes his head, his mahogany eyes growing wide with pain.

"No, love, it isn't," Nick replies, shaking his head as he answers my last question.


	9. Crystal

The bright sunlight penetrates through the bedroom window, causing me to dive down into the hot pink sleeping bag as I sleep, the snores over the others ringing in my ears. I ended up falling asleep in the guest bedroom with the girls and that left the boys with Doug in the downstairs den. Laurel and Suzan lay on either side of me; all three of us huddled together whereas the heat quit working last night. Faye and Melanie lies on the foot of the bed, body curled up like they were kittens. The cell phone on the nightstand goes off, making all of us moan.

"Laurel, get the phone!" I whine, Suzan backing me up as we try and shove her from the bed.

The blonde witch beside of us knocks us back lightly, sending Suzan to the cold, hard cherry wood floor of the Henderson's guest bedroom. She says a string of cuss words after the shrieking spell and then sits up, glaring at Laurel.

"Get the phone, Suzan," Laurel yawns, falling asleep again.

I hear Suzan answer, giving some "uh-huhs" to verify she is listening to what the person on the phone has to say. My eyes open to see that she's walking over to give me the phone, making me wonder what happened this time. I reach my hand out to take it, burrowing back into the sleeping bag as I hold it to my ears. Nick's voice sounds on the other end and I'm quickly confused, wondering how he slipped out so quickly.

"Nick, what're you doing? It's too early for anybody to be up," I yawn, head on my pillow as he chuckles lightly.

"_Doug and I went out early. We didn't want to wake you girls up," _Nick replies, acknowledging that I love sleep and will get it whenever it's available. _"We've engaged in…some sneaky activities. We found out some things that could help us put an end to Adam…and hopefully get Diana back. Each family has a crystal; they hid them before we were born for God knows what reason. I've already got Adam's crystal; left it at my house one night and never got it back from me. Deb has her parent's Crystal, I've got mine, and then I'll go around asking the others."_

I listen closely to him, processing the information. _Okay, twelve Crystals v. Adam' what could absolutely go wrong? _I'm not even listening to him when he says _I_ have to control them. "Umm, hun, I think you've got me confused for somebody else," I mutter, hearing him giggle.

"_I think not, love. A witch with a pure heart can control it; I think that's you, Cass," _says Nick, his voice almost sing songy over the other line on the phone.

"Nick, I…" I speak as he quickly cuts in, making me groan and throw a pillow over my head.

"_Meet me and Doug at the lighthouse! Love you, babe!" _Nick says too fast for me to cut in, leaving me with a glare I'm sure he can see over the phone.

With the phone line dead and with nothing but a buzzing sound, I sit there annoyed with my metallic black haired boyfriend. Laurel and Suzan give me a look and then just shake their heads, standing up to go get ready for the day. I just sink back down under the covers, throwing them over my head as I think about what Nick has now just pulled me into.

...

As planned, I managed to get Suzan to drive us out here. At first she said she wanted to do nothing that involved those crystals and that her dad would kill her if he found out, but after the mention of kicking Adam out and getting rid of him, she was all for it. All of us dug around for our family crystals and I managed to find mine in the attic that Mom said was off limits, and then Deborah got hers along with Faye, Suzan, and Laurel. I didn't go near Diana's out of complete fear, so I stayed away from her place entirely.

"Okay, so that's seven crystals down. We just got five to go," Sean says proudly as he puts the seven crystals on a table in the middle of the room.

Seven crystals and then five more hells to go through; doesn't this stuff just seem fun? Beside of me Nick stands, smiling ear to ear nervously as I glare at him, head resting on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around my waist. He knew I was a little ticked off at him for shipping me into this, but hey, I can't stay mad at him forever.

"Yep; five crystals that I'm _SURE _will put us through hell. Sean's parents probably hid it somewhere secluded, Doug and Chris' parents hid theirs somewhere crazy, Melanie's parents were whackos that hid theirs in with a lot more crystals, and then Diana is probably playing guard with her bedroom door," Faye says smugly, standing next to me and Nick.

I snicker at her comment and then loosen myself from Nick, silently walking over to the table that held the seven clear crystals. They look like oversized diamonds with a unique kind of sparkle to them. My hand reaches out lightly to touch one, a light cocooning my fingers as I stroke the smooth surface of it. The Crystals; they're nothing but pure light. I just hope to God that nobody corrupts them at all. They all are drawn close to me, forming a circle around my hand and then I smile brightly, watching as they shine like twinkling stars.

"Oh my God…" Nick says, speechless.

"Guess you're not the only thing that likes your girlfriend," Sean utters, earning him a punch from Nick.

I look behind me as they retract from my hand, smiling wildly and then Nick engulfs me in a hug that makes the breath leave my body. I have to push lightly to get him off of me, taking in a deep breath as Nick apologizes. He kisses my forehead lightly, taking my hand and then we turn to the rest of the group, watching as they look at us with amused eyes.

"Well looks like Dark Magic Super Child # 1 has discovered another power," Faye jokes, quickly walking out of the house, leaving me and the group alone.

Nick and I look at each other with confused expressions, and then he peers over at the twins who are smiling evilly. I shake my head, leaning against Nick and then he wraps his arm around me, stroking my hair gently, chuckling quietly.

"We'll go find Dad's crystal; I think I have an idea of where he's hidden it," Chris says, walking outside to his truck, Doug following behind him with a whoop. "Anybody want to help?"

I nod, knowing that there's no way to avoid this. Silently I walk up beside of the twins, joining them and then Doug smile back at Nick as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I'd have to be a little courageous today to even get through this. Behind us Nick and the others follow, grabbing the keys to their cars and then grab whatever else. I slide into the truck beside of Chris, sitting in the middle of the two twins that chirp happily on finding their crystal. Their truck is cleaner now with the exception of a few Dunkin' Doughnuts bags and the "Pipe Bombs" that they use to throw at the ongoing ships through the island. I peek out behind us to see Nick's ancient car, and then the others following, calling each other on cell phones.

After about an hour's drive, we end up on the other side of the island; basically in the middle of nowhere. In front of us in a really old amusement park that's run down; gates are padlocked and covered with wooden boards, keep out signs and other things there to ensure nobody steps through the gates. The chain link fence rises high above us, guarding it like a prison cell almost; and we'd have to climb it. Chris helps me out of the truck, arm around my waist in a friendly manner as we stare at it. Nick comes on my other side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Umm, Cassie, you remember how to climb a fence?" Chris asks, suddenly scared.

Nick glares at him with irritated mahogany eyes, pushing him the other way. "Chris, she'll hurt herself! Besides, you said that there's a _CRYSTAL _in there; you don't know who or what is scoping out the place."

"Nick, I'll try and climb it. This is life or death for Diana and me," I reply quietly before he kisses me, watching as I walk forward towards the fencing.

My fingers wrap around the wires, putting my feet through the holes and pull myself up. The cage creaks and then I feel part of it give away. I screech, clutching onto it as I squeeze my eyes closed, afraid I'd fall the entire six feet to the ground. Nick's voice rings out and I look behind me to see that he has his hand reaching out to catch me if anything else happened. A shaky smile comes onto my lips, trying to reassure him that I'm okay and then drop onto the other side, trying to stay within the evening sunlight so I can see Nick's face. The others finally climb over and Nick pulls me into his arms, rubbing my back gently and then lets his hands rest on my hips gently. I can tell he's terrified over me falling from the gates, afraid I'd hurt myself more than I'm already am.

"We need to split up! Faye, Nick, and Cass, go to wherever you wanna; Chris, Doug, and Melanie, let's go to the House of Mirrors; Suzan, Laurel, and Deb, pick somewhere!" Sean calls from his spot in the dark, making me jump about a mile high from Nick's arms.

Faye and I attach to each other the moment we feel contact with the other one. With both arms latched around each other, we walk unsteadily towards our destination with Nick. The chick's my best friend ever now; I couldn't imagine what I'd do without her now. Nick guides us towards an unknown destination and then we almost screech when we see the Haunted House.

"Nick, you just had to take us a place where there are clowns?" Faye asks, shaking from the fear.

Nick chuckles and then looks down at Faye and me with amused eyes. I glare at him and then he smiles cheekily, pressing a kiss to my cheek and then pokes at Faye. "It's just a clown, you two. C'mon, this place was awesome!"

Both of us stare at him like he's a ding nut and then Faye and I shriek when hear a noise, seeing that Nick's playing with the machine operated clown, holding each other like a murderer was standing above us. "This place is freaking creepy!" Faye cries, arms around me as we shake violently.

"Faye, creepy doesn't do this place justice," I say, walking inside of the dark haunted house with her and Nick.

Nick puts a flash light in both of our hands, turning his on as he looks around. The place is a mess of leaves, grass, and other unknown things that I'm sure I didn't want to know. But the thing that gets us the most of those creepy clowns! They are covered in fake blood and then other's hold things that make us want to shriek. We look up at Nick pleadingly and then he kisses me gently, smiling before taking off down the halls, laughing.

"I'm going to the Clown Sacrifice room! You girls call if you find anything!" Nick hollers, leaving me and Faye alone in the darkness of the entrance of the haunted house.

Faye and I look at each other with wide eyes, walking through the place, flashlights held out like weapons as we point the beams of light at the darkness. I could remember as a child my Mom would say a flashlight drove the creepy things away; now I just wish those words were true. With no intentions of letting each other go, Faye and I search high and low for the Henderson crystal. Inside of walls, under things, and any other direction we could think of. The deeper we go, the darker it gets and the batteries in the flash lights are flickering as if they'd go out. We mutter hopes that they wouldn't go out and just as I flash the light under something I see the twinkle of something. Faye and I smile at each other and then run towards the table, dropping to our knees and then let out a screech of happiness.

"We found it!" Faye says, literally jumping up and down. "Now we can get the hell outta here!"

Calling for Nick, we hear no reply and then I call again for him, his voice not ringing out to his as he promised. Is he too far away or is he already out of the exit without us? Panic sweeps over us and then the flashlights flicker off a last time before they die out, leaving us in pitch black darkness. We stand there, still clinging to each other when we hear something. Shivers run up my back and I'm sure Faye's ready to bust out into tears. I beat the flash light into the palm of my hand, hoping that it'd come back on when I felt something breathing down my neck.

"Faye, is that you breathing down my neck?" I ask, eyes closed in hope that it was.

"No. Is that you touching the collar of my shirt?" Faye asks, clutching my hands.

We scream and then I start screaming for Nick hysterically, feet slapping at the ground in unison as we run forward together, another sound of footsteps sounding that aren't our own. Nick's voice rings out and then I screech again when I feel cold hands wrap around my neck, thrashing and kicking to hear a body thump against the floor, leaving it lying there as I grab Faye by the hand and then run at fast as I could. This place wasn't safe anymore; I had to get Nick and then leave this place for good. The footsteps start up again, a moaning sound ringing out to us as we bound towards an exit. Nick's body becomes visible in the pale moonlight and I smile uncontrollably when I meet him, head on his chest. Faye runs out, though. She doesn't waste a minute getting out of here and then I can hear Doug calling for her, wrapping her in his arms. Nick pulls me out, arms wrapped around me as he inspects my neck which is an icy blue color like somebody tried to freeze me, eyes wide as he pulls me towards the gate. We all meet in the front of the place, all of the Circle literally pulling each other in for a group hug.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asks, arm around Deborah as we stare at each other. "There was something in the House of Mirrors!"

Doug nods, shaking crazily to reveal himself scared. "I a-a-a-a-a-agree," Doug coughs. "We gotta leave!"

Just as we turn to start walking forward towards the gates, we see golden hair bouncing in the moonlight. A body comes into full view and I see my sister running towards us, tears streaming down her face. She runs into my arms and she starts sobbing, bringing me to the ground with her.

"Diana; you're okay! Oh my, God, you're okay," I say breathlessly, pulling her up.

She nods, head buried deep into my shoulder. I'm wondering that pulled her out of that trace that Adam put her into when we see a body that looks way too familiar to us, but it's worn down. It's Adam, of course. His body is old and broken down, face having blood dripping down it as if he were desiccating slowly. He looks like something from the Walking Dead!

"Cassie, we have to go!" Nick says, pulling me along as Sean grabs Diana and then we start running forward to the gate. He puts his hands on my hips gently and then pushes me up to the gate, looking back to see the others grabbing the secure parts of the gates. We're almost half way up when Nick screeches and then we look to see Adam snarling, grabbing his leg to pull him down.

"_Not this time," _Adam snarls, pulling down on Nick hard.

I clutch to the top of the fence and watch as Nick kicks Adam off, and the moment that he does I fall over the edge, arm caught on the gate and I feel a stream of blood, then myself falling. Nick's body cocoon's me, holding me on top of him and I feel the breath leave my body. He pulls me up quickly, pulling me along with him and then stops about halfway towards our cars to let me start to breathe again. He rubs my back, patting it as I suck in breaths that refuse to cling to my throat. He finally pulls me to his car, helping me in the front seat and Sean and Diana jump in the back. Nick hands me his coat and then ties it around my arm to staunch the bleeding, pressing a quick kiss to my lips as I turn back towards Diana and hug her hard, about to start crying myself. When I pull back she smile at me like she always does in situations like this, offering reassurance to me. Now this is my big sister, not some minion of Blackwell's.

"I'm sorry, Diana," I say. "I'm sorry that I ever told you."

She shakes her head, drying away the tears that run down her cheeks. "You don't have to be sorry, Cassie. You're my baby sister, that's all that matters. That we're both safe, that's all that matters."

I nod lightly and then hug her again, leaning up against the seat of the car as I look at Nick's jacket to see it's blood stained, more of it starting to flow out of the jacket rapidly. Nick uses his free hand to apply some pressure to the wound on my arm, starting up the car's engine. Just before he pulls out of the parking lot, Doug's scream rings out in the air. The last thing we see before pulling out onto the highway is Doug Henderson's kicking body fighting Adam's hands that's dragging him back into the Park. I put a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming at Nick to go back and get him and then use my free hand to clutch Diana's hand.

…

Nick sits on the coffee table next to me, my arm stretched out across his lap as he slowly stitches up the wound on my arm. My other hand is in Sean's as he stands over us, allowing me to squeeze his if I feel any pain. But I just clutch it out of comfort; the numbness of the cold that still runs through my body and the fact that Doug Henderson just got taken from the Circle numbs the pain away. That leaves me just an emotional mess.

"Are you okay, love? You're not talking," Nick says, cutting the string on the needle, wrapping my arm in a sterile bandage.

I shake my head and Nick bends down, pressing a kiss to my lips as the first tears start streaming down my face. He hushes me, resting his forehead against mine gently and lets his hand on my waist, looking into my eyes. Our hands intertwine and then I push myself up, using my free arm to hold me up, and Nick's arm supporting me as I stand.

"We'll get him back," Nick says, kissing me again.

I nod and then I see Diana run in and I throw my good arm around her, clutching her to me as we mutter things of security to each other. My older sister that's back for good from Adam; she explained how she's free of Adam in the car. The spell was only a little while lasting and that it was just to lure me in more than anything. She even said that she knows some of his weaknesses that nobody knew. When she became free she went and hid in the most secluded place she could ever find, but he found her. Now we're just thankful to have each other back.

"We've got the Henderson crystal," I mutter, leaning against her shoulder as we sit on the couch.

"I know that, Cassie. Suzan showed me," Diana says. "We're a few steps closer to ending Adam."

I can't help but smile at that, looking up at my older, blonder sister. "I can't wait until things are normal again."

Diana snickers and then she assumes her role as the big sister and the protector, arms wrapped around me as we think about stuff, trying to get our minds off of what happened tonight. Soon enough her eyes shut, her body limp and then I try to follow my older sister into sleep when the door bell rings, making us jump. There will be no peaceful nights of sleep around here anymore since Adam's starting to get craftier. I stand up, Diana following as we walk over towards the door, rubbing our eyes. My hand touches the knob and the door opens, our eyes snapping outside to see a group of people standing on Nick's doorstep. There's a tall, blonde boy with my eyes and nose, two other boys with light brown hair and green eyes, and then a girl with pale blonde hair and then the other boy's and my eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask, looking at them with confused eyes.

The blonde headed boy smiles in at us and then steps forward, taking my hand and then kisses it gently, smiling wildly. "We're the Balcoins, of course."

**What did you guys think, eh? With Cassie's brothers and sister and town, what hell will the six Balcoin children bring to New Salem and then with Doug's life hanging in the balance, what will the Circles do to save his life and find the other crystals? And then what will Adam do to ultimately change the Circle's life forever?**

**-Revelation.**

**6 reviews- update tomorrow**

**5 reviews- 5 days**

**4 reviews- a week**

**3 reviews- 2 weeks**

**2 reviews- 3 weeks**

**1 review- a month**

**0 reviews- never?**


	10. It's Just Beginning

**Thanks for the reviews! It just tickles me to death when you guys review on this story! As for those that have questions on the name on the story…the plot line kinda didn't make sense as I wanted it to. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and like the others following. Enjoy, Read, Review**

* * *

_Nick's P.O.V_

I stand over the sink, washing my hands of the blood on my arms as I watch Sean dispose of the medical supplies I used for Cassie. God, it hurts so much to watch Cassie go through this pain every single day; she never did a thing wrong, as far as I was concerned. To watch her go through all of this trauma she went through with Adam to what's happening now, I wonder what makes her get motivated to live every day. As I shut the sink off I hear Cassie and Diana's voices from the living room, talking quietly and quite confusingly with another person and I cock my eyebrows, walking straight into the living room to see Cassie's eyes darting up and down at a group outside and she and Diana lean against the doorway.

"Cassie, you okay?" I ask, watching as she jumps and looks back at me with quizzical eyes.

Cassie nods as I walk forward, peering past her as I look onto my front porch to see the small group of teens that I'm sure none of us wanted to see. Right in front of us are that Balcoins; alive and clearly here for something. I wrap and arm around Cassie and then receive a look from the older boy, his eyes crinkling when I put my arm around her. Guess the big brother's over protective now; this should be fun pulling his strings.

"Can I ask what you're doing on my doorstep?" I ask, looking at the blonde boy with big blue eyes, like Cassie's. "Most importantly, what're you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Well first of all, that's my baby sister. Secondly, those two are the reason why we're even here. So do you want our help or not?" he asks, glaring at me.

They're here to help us? I wouldn't believe it a second. I'm sure Cassie wouldn't believe it, either; there's been too many people around here we've trusted and then they went all bat-crazy on us. Cassie pushes away from me gently, approaching the taller boy that she doesn't know. Both of them have the same, soft-spoken smile and they join hands, introducing each other quietly. That one's named Jacob Grace; he's from some Circle on one of the coasts; he's John's oldest child. God, he and Cassie are alike except for the blonde hair and then the brown. Then there are the two twins that stand side by side, staring at me like I've committed a murder crime; those two are Gabriel and William Owens, the youngest of the six, and then Katrina Quillen, the one that was apparently born sometime after Cassie was. Won't they just be a big, happy, dysfunctional family? As I look between Jake and Cassie, I see a mutual, loving spirit and I note that he's already starting to get close to her. I just hope that their sibling love will last out in the long run, incase anything happens.

"Would you like to come in? It's freezing out here," Cassie says quietly, pointing inside of the house with her thumb.

I look down at her like she's crazy and she bats me in the stomach with her elbow, shaking her head as she gives one of her dirty looks that says, "Be Nice And Suck It Up." A small smirk comes on my lips and I kiss her head lightly, walking into the kitchen as Cassie pulls her other siblings in. All of them plop down on the couch and I watch as Jake sits with her, both of them close together like they've been together all of their lives. The two twins give me a grin and then point beside of them, nodding as they wiggle their eyebrows and Cassie looks back at me, laughing her head off as she lies back on the couch. I eye the brown headed girl and walk in, sitting next to the two crazies and smile brightly at Cassie who is still laughing, Diana hugging her as they screech.

"So where is each of you from?" I ask, leaning against the back of the couch, looking at the four new Balcoins in the room.

"Katrina and I are from Chance Harbor, Washington; on the west coast," Jake explains. "And then Will and Gabe are from…where are you two from?"

The twins eye him and then Gabe speaks up, speaking for both himself and his twin. "Beacon Heights," Gabe states, arms crossed in a defended manner.

Jake rolls his eyes and then looks down at Cassie who has a ton of question built up; I can see it in those blue eyes of hers. Probably what they're doing here with her and Diana, and then probably to ask what their parents would think about them going on a cross country trip to somewhere that isn't even noticeable on a country map. Or even their parents were alive; they could have ended up like ours, being devastated by a hurricane that swept through years earlier.

"Don't your parents know that you guys took a cross country trip?" Cassie asks, looking up at Jake with a confused expression.

"My parents have been dead since I was four; like I'd know," Jake answers. "I don't have anybody left besides the brothers and sisters."

I frown lightly, feeling his pain. He lost both of his parents at such a young age, like I did. He's probably been raised by his other relatives or something like that. Cassie and I look at each other as she hugs her knees against her chest, her and Diana sitting back to back, looking around the room with identical expressions. Jake and Katrina look at them and then smile, earning a smile back nervously. The six siblings all stare at each other with wide eyes and then settle down once again, a creepy feeling spreading across the room.

"So what's going on about a friend in your Circle?" Jake asks, looking at Cassie and Diana.

They look at each other questioningly and then turn towards Jake, ready to spill their story. "Our friend Doug got taken; he was taken by an ex of mine; Adam Conant."

Jake nods, standing up as he sorts the stuff out. He has his hands in his pockets, scratching the back of his neck. "He was taken by that Skull, wasn't he? I know this woman that told me quite about it; her name was Amelia?"

Cassie jumps up, looking at Jake with wide eyes and then smiles lightly. "That's my mother! Just to be curious, how is she?"

"She's doing fine; I contacted her to find yours and Diana's whereabouts," Jake replies. "Amelia asked that I come here to watch over you; I replied yes. And then the summoning happened."

Cassie nods, relieved that her mother is safe back home in California and then relaxes against Diana again, and then I somehow end up mentioning what's going on with Cassie and Diana, and then what troubles we're going through. The four new Balcoins nod, taking in every word of it until Jake looks down at his watch, seeing it's later than intended. He stands up, motioning for Katrina and the twins.

"We'll be back tomorrow at noon, maybe. And girls," Jake says, bending down next to Diana and Cassie. "I'll do _anything _to protect you; I promised Cassie's mother that and I do intend to keep that promise. Amelia gave me your numbers and I'll text you mine, that way you can call. I'm not losing anybody else."

Cassie and Diana nods and then Jake takes the two in for an awkward hug and then let's go, clapping me on the back and gives me a warning look, pointing towards Cassie and then leaves, causing Cassie to finally let loose of the tension she held, walking over to me. I pull her into my lap, kissing her forehead and then hug her close to me, sighing.

"Everything's gonna be okay, I promise," I whisper, watching as Cassie cuddles into me, head resting on my shoulder as I see Sean coming to claim Diana for the night.

I sit back with Cassie, looking down at her with gentle eyes and smile. She's sound asleep, hugging me limply as her eyes flutter, but never open. Cassie doesn't make a peep as she sleeps, except for the occasional whimper that could signal a nightmare or she's in some kind of discomfort, which is common for her now. Picking her up, I carry her to my room, tucking her under the covers and slide in with her, resting my head next to hers and then doze into a restless slumber.

…

We all sit around a small table, looking at the Crystals we managed to scrape up. Just four short, and that's all we need to get Adam, and hopefully destroy him forever. The four other Balcoin siblings stand aside, watching in wonder at us. Diana and Cassie have gotten really close with them; Cassie is Jake's sidekick, and Diana, the twins, and Katrina is best friends. They're all just a close knit set of siblings, from the looks of it.

"Eight down, four to go," Cassie mutters. "Then we get Doug back and then finally get Adam gone."

When she says Adam, I see the fiery hatred in her eyes for him. Cassie normally likes people, but Adam has turned her into something different. She doesn't wish death on anybody, but I'm guessing Adam is the number one offender. She allows her arms to stretch out towards the Crystals, watching as they flood up around her. The power in her eyes scares me to no end; it's like she loves it more than anything. Finally, the Crystals die down from her magic and then she turns to Deborah with confused eyes, looking to me afterwards.

"We're getting Doug back, I know we will," Diana says, joining her sister quietly.

They smile at each other and then Cassie looks back at me, giving an unsteady smile and then I frown, watching the water build up in her eyes. I stand up, wrapping my arms around her and she hugs back tightly, head buried into my shoulder. I can feel her heart pounding through her chest, something not right about her at all. I keep an arm locked around her tense body, pointing towards the door silently as I lead Cassie out. The moment the door closes she lets out a string of sobs and I catch her just in time before she hits the ground.

"Cassie, what's wrong? Tell me what it is," I say frantically, afraid something hurt her. "Are you hurt?"

She pulls back, red faced like there was anger built up inside of her. Her breathing is rapid, nothing about her table. As I listen, I hear her just let out a harsh, angry answer eyes sparkling with rage. That's not my Cassie that's getting so easily mad at me.

"No, I'm just fine," Cassie hisses, balling her hands into fists. She's pacing back and forth, like she's working off the pain of something. "Yes, there's something wrong! Nick, I want all of this to stop! I want Adam gone! I want Doug back! I want everything back to normal! I don't want John Blackwell to be my father! I don't want Dark Magic! I want my life back!"

I back away, seeing she's starting to lose herself. Cassie's body is trembling and I feel a presence spread out across her. It's like something's controlling her, making her become so easily angered. Tears of my own roll down my face, making me feel bad for her. "Cassie, let me help you. Tell me how I can help." I reach my hand for her, but she just jerks away.

"You can't, Nick. I'm so scared, and I can't do anything about it! The Black Magic: I want it. I know it's wrong to want, and I fight it, but it keeps coming back," Cassie says, her voice coming out in a growl.

I move closer to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She puts her head on my chest, sobbing her heart out to me, coughing in between sobs and it sounds like she's becoming sick. My hands stroke her back, kissing her forehead gently. Cassie comes closer, trying to hide within the comfort of my body and then I see that she's a mess.

"It's okay, shh," I mutter, kissing her head gently. "I promise that the Dark Magic won't take over you; I won't let you become evil." I feel like I'm lying right now, thought; telling her promises that could be impossible. Promises that I might not be able to ever keep and see them through.

"Nick, there's just all of this grief. My life so far has been like a never ending tragedy. Kori died when I came here, Jeffery got killed, my grandmother died, and now it could be Doug! I want to let it go, but it just keeps working a way into my life." Cassie's not right at all, and I can tell there's pain in her heart.

I stand there for a moment, just letting her calm down until I pull from out embrace and then see Diana walking out, a box in her hands, standing with Sean as the entire Circle comes out. Cassie pulls back, too, sniffling lightly. Diana hands the box over the Sean and she pulls Cassie into her arms, rubbing her back gently.

"Everything's okay, Cassie," she mumbles, clearly having cried herself.

Cassie nods into Diana's shoulder, backing away from Diana and then allows me to put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, there's something we gotta do. All of us have been feeling a lot of grief lately and we came up with an idea." I say, smiling down at her.

Cassie smiles back at me, allowing me to quickly peck her on the lips and then Jake motions for us to follow him down the beach. We trudge into the sand with him, watching as he leads us to a rock on the coast line, letting us all sit against it as Diana produces these plastic parachute things, Jake giving us a lighter. Chris takes the lighter first, looking down as he comes up with something to say.

"This is for Kori and Jeffery," he mutters, letting the small candle light up on the tip of the thing.

He passes it off over towards me and I look down at Cassie, smiling at her lightly. "This is for my Mom and Dad, and Jeffery." Cassie's hand closes around the lighter after I light my own, head bowed as if in prayer for a moment.

"This is for Kori, Jeff, and my grandmother. And this one is for Adam- the old Adam," Cassie mutters, passing it around towards Faye.

One by one, each of us name off the people we love and of course, want to let go. We release the things and watch as they float off into the evening sky. Cassie leans against my shoulder, arms wrapped around me as I hold her close to me, resting against my chest. Soon enough we start to drag each other home, but there's something not right in the air. A few moments later I feel Cassie's shudder, her body giving out and she falls to her knees before I react. As I bend down to pick her up and run, something pierces the skin of my back and then I fall beside of Cassie, the world going black.


	11. Oh, We're Screwed

_Cassie's P.O.V_

Everything's blurry as I wake up, my eyes darting around to see fuzzy figures littering the floor, unmoving and almost dead to the world. I groan, moving my arm as if to start feeling for something. I turn my head to see Gabe beside of me, his body curled up into a ball like he was trying to with stain from getting hurt badly. I rise up, holding my head and I gag when I taste the metallic liquid in my mouth that has gushed from my head. Is anybody in here alive besides me? I shake Gabe a little and he tightens up, the fourteen year old making a sound like he was hurt more than anything.

"Gabriel, you okay?" I ask as I shake him lightly.

His green eyes meet mine and he smiles lightly, sitting up as he took my hand. My brother leans against me, his body weak for whatever apparent reason; maybe the stuff that knocked us out had a bad effect on him. I look across the room to see Will in the same state, but leaning against the wall as Jake tended to the wound in his stomach. Now what about Kat? We manage to drag ourselves over to them, leaning against the wall beside of Will as I look down at my other brother; God, he's so helpless right now. I run my fingers through his brown hair gently, smiling at him. His eyes open, the same identical green that Gabe has, showed to be misty with pain as they turned into a shade of green I knew wasn't good at all.

"Adam came in and tried to take you; William beat the hell out of him and things got bad when he got stabbed," Jake says, making me cringe at those words. "Hey, you okay, Cass? You don't look really good."

"Yeah, thanks for the reassurance," I say, watching as Jake rolled his eyes at my sarcastic come back. "Where's Katrina?"

"We think she got away. I saw her taking off towards the streets and into town when Adam and his fags launched an attack," Jake answers. "She said she'd be back with help."

I nod, looking at Will again. He's pale and looks like a ghost. Right now I can only imagine what hell he's going through. When he laces his fingers through mine I know he's in pain; I can feel it running through my system. I cringe when he lets out a groan and then he looks up at me with pained eyes and he moves closer to me. I take him into my arms like any older sister would do, holding him there in my lap as I stroke his curly brown hair.

"It'll be okay, Will. I swear it," I mutter, smiling down at him.

He nods and then I watch as he eyes close and I jolt him and he glares at me. If anything, I knew that letting a person who lost an excessive amount of blood wasn't allowed to go to sleep. He just settles back again and Jake is poking him like crazy to get him to stay awake. Apparently it's working on him because Will is giving Jake death glares. I look over at Gabe, looking around for any other people that could be in here with us and then I think of the one person that I love more and more. _Nick…. _I shoot up, running towards the door when I know he's not in here.

"Nick!" I screech. "Nick!"

That's when I hear the sound of metal being banged again, Nick's voice screaming out my name. I feel a gush of tears run down my face, stirring the dried blood up and I feel it start to drip onto my clothing. "Cassie! Are you okay? Where are you at? Who's with you?" Nick yells.

"I'm just banged up. My brother's are with me, minus Kat and Diana. Will got stabbed," I say, my voice barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Cassie, it'll be okay. Listen to me when I say this: I love you, Cassie Blake. I always have and always will," Nick says and I lean against the wood of the door, sobbing. It sounds like he's saying I love you for the last time ever. "Hey, why are you crying? Cassie, shh; calm down, sweetheart."

"Because you make it sound like it's the last time, Nick. I don't want to lose anybody else," I sob.

"It won't be, Cassie. I _swear _it," Nick says.

I nod, drying my tears and then I hear footsteps saunter into the room, a light switching on and I cover my eyes from where I'm blinded by it. I feel the door open and I feel Jake's hands jerk me back, making me jump. When I look up, I see Adam's face, evil and grinning. As he nears I start to become frantic, sobbing starting to escalate into hysterical screams when he picks me up. I hear Nick's yells and I yell back to him as Adam carries me back, Jake and my two younger brothers rendered defenseless and helpless as I taken.

"Nick!" I scream and I hear Doug's and Faye's voice calling for me through the terror.

For that moment, I don't know what happened. Adam's body stopped moving and I look up at him through tear ridden eyes as I mutter Nick's name like it is the only thing that gives me hope. His blue eyes are soft, tears streaming down his face and his angry smile turned into a guilt ridden frown. He looks down at my wrists which are now purple and blue and my bleeding head, his hand resting on my cheek. I see Nick's panicked eyes through the holes in the door and then Adam's eyes dart to him.

"Cassie…I…" Adam trails off.

I don't answer him; I struggle as I fight my way to Nick, still sobbing my heart out. Adam takes a moment of pity on me and he cradles me with a gentleness I haven't felt from him in a while. He walks towards Nick's cell door, opening it and then he sees Nick sitting against the ground, head in his hands as he cries. He walks towards Nick, bending in front of him and he places me in Nick's arms. I still let out the hysterical shrieks, hiding my head in Nick's chest as Adam shakily backs away, not even closing the doors when I hear him crying himself. Multiple figures surround me, hands on my back as I let the screams out, trying to regain back some of my sanity that left the moment Adam's hand were on me.

"Shh, I've got you, shh," Nick whispers in my ear, kissing the side of my neck. "He's gone, now, Cassie."

I nod, the screams turning into body wracking sobs that I'm sure Nick can't keep under control as he holds me tightly in him lap, not letting go for anything. As I sobbed, the panic of everything dwindled down into me slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

…

_Nick's P.O.V_

I was never that scared in my life. When Cassie started shrieking I lost it; it was like a part of me was dying inside, the possible thought of losing her crushing me. Now she rests in my arms, her thin arms encasing me in an iron grip that won't let go. She is still shaking and sobbing occasionally, but she's pretty quiet. Chris Henderson sits next to me, looking down at Cassie as she feverishly moves around, shivering when somebody else touches her. All the boys in this room are protective over her, that counts Deborah, even. As we sit there in silence, I wonder about why Adam suddenly did that. It was one moment he was carrying her away and then he came back in a mess, tucking her into my arms and running off as he sobbed. That was just completely weird.

"Okay, we've gotta get outta here. Stupid left the door open, so we should be able to find a window or something to climb out," Doug says, holding Faye in his lap silently.

I look down at Cassie again, looking at her tear-stained face. She's starting to sob again and I bring her closer to me, cradling her as she lets out shaken sobs and then they turn into muffled shrieks. I put my lips next to her ear, murmuring things to her that she settles down again with. Cassie's body falls limp once again and then I press a kiss to the side of her neck, murmuring a few words to her before she misses them.

"I'll always protect you, Cassie." With that, she's conked out and in a dream land where I'm sure Adam can't hurt her.

I look over at Chris and he sighs, letting his head rest against the wall silently and then starts brainstorming with his brother on ways out of here.

"I'll agree with Doug on the window thing," Chris says, nodding in approval towards Doug.

Okay, window versus going upstairs and beating the hell outta Adam: I'll take the window any day. We've all been through too much to fight Adam and his rock upstairs. He'll easily kill us, which I'm sure of. But hey, if he does, maybe I'd be with Mom and Dad again… I let my eyes shut, hoping I'd fall into a place where I don't have to see Cassie in pain anymore. But then I hear one of the most ghastly shrieks from upstairs and I hear a door being busted, light shining through the door that leads upstairs. I see a blonde haired girl running downstairs, followed by Diana. That's the Balcoin sisters, alright. They run in and then look down at Cassie who is currently immobilizing me by having her arms wrapped around my chest like they were a padlock.

"Give her to Chris. Diana and Cassie go first, because the Skull's acting up," Katrina says. "Henderson, run like hell with my big sister."

Chris nods and then I look down at Cassie, kissing her forehead gently. I caress her back, watching as she loosens from me and then Chris takes her into his arms like he's done it all of his life, standing up silently and then Katrina shows him and Diana to a window that's hidden somewhere and I hear their murmurs and the footsteps clashing against the sidewalk and then a car's door shutting. I let out a sigh of relief when I know Cassie's safe and I collapse again the wall, thanking God that I know she's with Chris. But then what about us? Jake is lugging Will out of here, followed by Gabe and then something happens after they leave… I see Adam's body being thrown, a sickening snap ringing throughout the room and I look at the foot of the steps to see a figure standing there, figures starting to become more distinct with it. First the body starts to make its appearance; it's all black clothing from the bottom up, and then face forms. When I thought of it being Blackwell, I was thinking wrong. In front of me stands a man sit blonde curls, grinning an evil smirk, and has blue eyes like Cassie does. He walks over towards us, holding out his hand as if to have us shake it.

"Why hello, my name is Francis Balcoin..."

* * *

**I know, you guys are going to murder me! I'm currently in Atlanta right now and I am finishing this thing because I have an hour before I get on the plane back to my home! As for this chapter, I am sorry it is so short and I will update soon. Now, I will lower my expectations a little bit and please give me 5 reviews! This chapter was for you, Hezzy76!**


	12. Unfortunate Event

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I know I haven't updated on this in a while…for that, I give you an exciting chapter. Thank you to all of my reviewers because sadly, this story is coming to an end after two more chapters. So let's get in as many reviews as possible as well as new ideas for stories I can write! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Circle and unfortunately, I don't own Nick Armstrong *sad face***

* * *

_Cassie's P.O.V_

Voices fill my head as I come to, a blinding light filling my vision as I try and focus on a solid figure. I feel like somebody ran me over with a bus with the way my head is aching and the way my body throbs. My eyes focus on the golden haired angel that looks down from above me, her emerald eyes filled with tears. I'm actually thinking I died and that something is ready to take me to Heaven when I realize that if I was dead, there wouldn't be any of this pain. The last of the fuzziness leaves my vision and I see my blonde haired sister above me, smiling lightly as she wipes the tears away.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Diana says, clutching my hand in hers tightly.

"Hey, sis," I murmur, my face twisting into a mask of pain. "Where are we?"

Diana helps me into a sitting position, rubbing my back as I look over across the room at my brothers. Will is turning a deathly pale, the upper part of his body left shirtless as Jake wraps it in a bandage to stop the bleeding Adam caused. Gabe is sitting on the far side of the room, wrapped in a blanket as his small body shivers from the sudden fear that pumped through him; Chris Henderson is sitting next to my bedside, too, looking down at me with worried eyes.

"We're at the lighthouse. It's the only safe place here in New Salem right now," Diana says, looking at me bandaged head to see if anything else was left exposed from my accident.

I nod, throwing my feet over the side of the bed and stand up. God, it hurt more than anything to walk right now because I think something was sprained or fractured after we were tranquilized. I stumble over to Will, smiling down at him through watery eyes. His face looks pained, but there's still a hint of a smile on his lips. He's tough, I'll give him that. I smooth back his brown curls, peering into his emerald eyes to see that he knows that everything's okay now, despite the actions that happened earlier today.

"How are you, buddy?" I ask, looking down at the fourteen year old.

Will grasps my hand in his, showing some teeth in his smile, but is still a bit shaky on keeping his bearings. He exhales with a shallow breath, speaking only when he feels like he can get through whatever pain he's going through. "Still…fighting," Will says, clenching his teeth when Jake makes a sudden, rapid move. "Be careful, Dr. Dimwit, will ya?"

I smile lightly, pressing my lips to his forehead and then squeeze his hand before checking on Gabe. I bend down beside of the other twin, smiling at him. He wraps his arms around me like an insecure child, tears already streaming down his face. I rub his bare back in which the blanket has fallen from, hushing him as his sobs leave his body. I can tell he's scared to death because I haven't seen him act like this in the short time we've known each other.

"Hey, you're okay. What's wrong?" I look into his watering eyes that are identical to Will's.

He doesn't say anything and I hold the sobbing fourteen year old until his body falls limp in my arms, rubbing his back as he clutches his side for whatever apparent reason. I watch as he curls up onto his fluffy chair again, covering him with the blanket and then smile at Chris reassuringly, suddenly being hugged by a golden haired girl that isn't Diana.

"Cassie!" Katrina screeches, hugging me hard and I smile as I pull my sister close to me.

"Hey, Kat," I say, holding my little sister close to my body. "Thank God you're okay! Where are the others at? Are they safe, too?"

Kat's blue eyes turn into a diluted grey when I said those last words and I felt a sudden drop in my stomach, the thought of the Circle being in there making me sick; the thought of Nick being in there making me want to die.

"Cassie, we got out the ones who were hurt the most. That was you, the twins, Diana, and Jake," Kat says sadly. "We're going back for the others, but not until later today."

I feel bitter tears sweep over my eyes and then Kat takes a step back, knowing she'd get hit or something. The first step I take, Jake restrains me and then quickly pulls me into his arms and I start fighting wildly.

"No! We've gotta go back! What about Nick!" I screech and Jake hushes me when my legs fold beneath me.

"We'll get them back, Cass. I promise it…" Jake murmurs, rocking back and forth with me as I cry into his arms.

…

_Nick's P.O.V_

I stare at the figure in front of me, looking at him with wide, terrified eyes. In front of me is the thing that started it all: Francis Balcoin. I just stare between him and Adam who is on the floor, crumpled into a heap that is not moving at all. There's no movement and there's no life, that I'm sure.

"It's…lovely to meet you, Nick. I've heard so many amazing things about you from Adam… the fact that you're dating my… great-great-great-whatever granddaughter and the fact that you killed my grandson, which is her father. You're very outgoing, I'll give you that."

I stare up at him and I start scuffling backwards, my heart beating wildly as I stare up into the face of Satan himself, those black eyes burning through me like fire. I end up with Sean and Doug and the girls, huddling together with them for dear life. Somehow I end up clutching Melanie to me as she shakes from shock and Balcoin is just laughing. You know, that evil scientist laugh kind of thing… Right now I'm imagining him holding a cat like the evil masterminds do in movies.

"What the hell do you want from us?" I ask and Francis comes close levitating me up into the air and I feel my throat close up.

Francis' black eyes turn into dilated orbs of darkness, the smirk on his face turning into a monster's grin complete with monster's teeth and all. I'm sure if I was a girl, I'd be screaming bloody murder right now because of what Balcoin's morphing into.

"_It's not what they have, it is what YOU have. The Balcoin girl you call the love of your life is what I want. She's…important for what's going to happen next. She'll make me powerful again," _he says in a deep voice that reminds me of the monsters you'd hear in Jason and Freddy Cougar.

"You'll _never _get Cassie. She's in a safe place where you'll never find her!" I scream even though no air enters my lungs to do it.

"_But she'll come to me. A love so strong between you two will have her back here to save you, Armstrong."_

"You're a sick man, you know that," I hiss, kicking and punching, put my limbs go right through him.

That's when he just bursts out laughing again and he throws me against the wall. A sickening snap rings out through the room and I scream as loud as I can, feeling pain vibrate through my spine and I hear the screams of the Circle calling for me as Balcoin stalks forward, his ghastly face smiling down at me. That's when I feel his hands at my neck, his monstrous eyes having a sense of satisfaction in them. Then his hands start to twist my neck and I feel the painfully tearing of muscles in my neck as he started to break it slowly. I clenched my mouth shut and then I could hear a loud scream from the doorway.

"Let him go!" Cassie's harsh scream rang out through the building, but not before I felt the sickening snap of my neck and my entire world went black.

_Cassie's P.O.V_

I heard Nick's screams from down the hallway and I started running as fast as I could. Diana and Jake follow me as I run like a madwoman down the corridor, looking inside to see a dark figure standing over Nick. The Circle was in there, all screaming and yelling for Nick, but the dark figure was relentless as he put his hands at Nick's neck.

"No! Let him go!" I scream, watching as the room vibrated and the ceiling started crumbling.

Nick's body fell limp and tears came to my eyes and Diana came close to me, sticking her hand out. Something new came from her hand and I see a symbol that was now pulsing white and I did the same along with Jake. The figure's face looked familiar and it wasn't my father at all; it was what started this mess in the first place: Francis Balcoin. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of a spell that I could say. There was nothing I could think of but then I smiled lightly.

"_Power of light, I have over thee," _I murmur, watching as the figure screeched.

"_Power of love, I have over thee," _Diana says, the darkness perishing.

"_Power of life, I have over thee," _Jake adds and I heard the most deafening shriek ever.

The darkness started fading into nothing and then it simply exploded and everybody was thrown back. I could hear moan and screams of pain from everyone, but Nick was the only person that wasn't making a noise. I drag myself over to him, placing my hand over his chest and I take a moment or two to see if his heart is beating. Moments later it was I realized that there was no life within him.

It was moments later I realized Nick was dead.

* * *

**AHHHHH, DON'T KILL ME! Nick sorta hadda go! And I know, this is another cliff hanger! This is punishment for not giving me reviews last chapter! Now, while I make another chapter and leave you in suspense, there's a story I've updated on and then another story I've written for TSC on the TV show FF for Nick and Cassie!**


	13. A Love So Strong

**Know that some people are mad that I haven't updated. I left some of you guys in suspense over Nick's death and I got caught up in writing new stories. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

_Cassie's P.O.V_

Nick. Is. Dead. In front of me lies my boyfriend, unmoving and not breathing. I shake him hard, screaming his name as I pray that somehow he starts breathing again. The beautiful black haired and mahogany eyed boy I've come to love with everything I've had inside of me is limp and lifeless, his eyes open as if keeping a secret to the world he no longer inhabited.

"Nick! No! No, you're not leaving me! Nick!" I screech, shaking him harder and harder each time he doesn't respond.

Arms pull me back, forcing me to let go of him as I can't really kick because my legs are numb. I look back to see Chris pulling me away from Nick, his voice hushing me as I literally scream my head off. Reaching for Nick again, Chris quickly pulls me to another part of the room and sits me down next to Diana who hugs me close to her, rubbing my back.

"Cassie, he's gone. He's gone and we can't do anything," Diana says.

"No, no he isn't! Nick!" I scream and Diana shakes her head, pressing a kiss to my forehead gently. "Please do something! Nick!"

The entire Circle is staring at me with pity in their eyes while I cling to my big sister, looking at the only man I'd ever love as he lies on the cold concrete floor. I didn't want their pity; I wanted them to help me bring him back. I push from Diana's arms, forcing myself to crawl over to Nick, falling a few times because of the pain stabbing through my legs. But I finally fall beside of Nick, staring down at him. I place my hand on his cheek, putting my head on his chest as I whisper the many "I love you's" I never got to say. Nick was my entire life and if he was gone, I'd be right behind him. I press my lips to him, but I guess kissing him like people would do in the fairy tales didn't work. I thought of what Deborah told me of making up spells and I dry my tears, positioning myself above Nick. I don't know where this spell comes from, but I feel something leave my body and my vision fades black and I can hear Diana screaming her head off.

"_Ego tibi dare anima mea," _I mutter and my entire world fades black.

…

I wake up to hear Diana's squeaking sobs, a hand in mine as my eyes flutter open to see a dizzy, hazy world. My breathing starts coming in quick, startled pants and the hand that holds mine squeezes it hard. I can't really focus on anything but the fact that a face keeps popping up in my mind, everything coming back slowly from what happened earlier. Tears rush down my face at the thought of the dead Nick and I start sobbing, too. An arm wraps around me, pulling me towards a body and lips touch my forehead gently.

"Oh, it's okay. Why are you crying?" a voice asks and my eyes snap up towards to voice and I starts crying the moment I see Nick's mahogany eyes studying my body.

Nick's face quickly goes from being happy to a look of concern and he hugs me close to him, pressing kisses along my neck as I bawl my eyes out. He rubs my back soothingly and I pull back from his embrace, staring at him through watery eyes. I smile shakily and throw my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair. I press a kiss into the hollow of his ear, crying hard for those few moments. Nick hushes me, sitting me in his lap.

"You're alive! Oh my God, you're alive!" I exclaim and Nick presses his lips to mine, allowing his hand to graze my leg and then let it travel even higher. "God, I love you so much, Nick. I love you."

"You're okay, Cassie," he whispers against my lips. "I'm okay."

Pulling back, Nick runs his fingers through my hair and wipes away my tears. He smiles at me gently, stroking my tear-stained cheek and I lean into his touch, clutching his hand in mine. Nick gently brings me closer to him, hugging me to his chest.

"I love you," I murmur again and Nick nods as he buries his head into my hair, kissing my head softly.

"Shh, calm down. I know you do, love," Nick says, rubbing my back.

After a few moments of silence I hear Diana's angry, mother like voice and she runs towards me, hugging me to her as she shakes me. She's crying, too, but I don't know what reason. The blonde headed girl draws back from the hug, her emerald eyes angry at me.

"You know I should kill you again! You scared the shit outta me!" she says angrily.

I wipe away the endless flood of tears, staring at her like she's crazy. Well mannered Diana is sitting here using a cuss word which is extremely odd for her. Diana pulls me into her arms again, hugging me so hard the breath leaves my body.

"Di, you're choking me," I say and she silently lets me go.

She smiles brightly and then I'm bombarded by the rest of the Circle and they hug me and kiss me like I was missing for a long time. The boys take me from Nick, holding me in their arms as they spin me in circles, poking fun at me and then return me to Nick who was reluctant to let me go in the first place. Nick sits me beside of him, pulling my legs into his lap and I wince, a tremor riding up through my body.

"I take it that your legs aren't healing that quickly. We found out that they were broke after I woke up," Nick says. "I don't think I've ever seen you in that much pain before."

I smile at him and put my hand to his cheek. "It was worth it, Nick; I went through all of that for you."

Nick bends down, pressing a covert kiss to my lips. "I love you, Cassie Blake. I really do. When I woke up, Diana told me everything from when you lost it to when you said that spell. Now let me ask something, love: why did you do that soul spell? You could've died."

Tears fill my eyes again and Nick shakes his head, putting a finger to my quivering lips. "If you were gone I wanted to be with you," I murmur and Nick shakes his head.

"Cassie, if I was gone, I'd want you to stay here and live a life. I'd want you to fall in love with one of those idiots, get married, and have kids because that's the life I'd want for you; because that's how much I love you."

I lean up, silently giving Nick a final kiss and then Chris runs over, picking me up and then rolls his eyes. "Enough with the mushy stuff! PARTY!" Chris takes off down the corridor and up the basement steps, and out of the door. I laugh and I see Nick following, running after the group as we all pile into the twins' truck, driving off towards an unknown destination where I'm sure we'd be safe.

…

I sit at the edge of the tidal pool, letting my feet dangle into the cool water. Everyone is diving from the small cliff above us, laughing and screaming as they do flips into the ocean waters. I laugh at Nick as he jumps from the cliff, yelling incoherent words and cannonballs into the water happily. I watch as the mahogany eyed boy swims over to me, putting his hands on either side of the rock I sit on.

"Hey there, beautiful; you're all alone over here. Wanna come with us?" he asks and I smile brightly at him.

"Nick, I can't swim," I say. "My legs won't allow that."

He just shakes his head, putting his hands on my sides. Gently pulling me into the water, Nick holds me close as he starts kicking his legs gently, pulling me towards the group in the ocean. I laugh and then Nick wraps his arms around me tightly, pressing a kiss to my ear. Instead of pulling me towards the Circle, he takes me to a quieter part of the ocean, holding me close to him as he keeps us afloat. The setting sun starts spreading multiple colors over the horizon and it looks almost like a rainbow. Nick looks down at me through loving eyes and then puts his hand under my chin, putting his head closer to mine.

"You're such an amazing girl, Cassie," Nick says, placing a kiss to my forehead.

I giggle, placing my head on his bare chest. "So I've been told," I reply, kissing his chest gently.

He brings his lips to mine, kissing me gently and I feel water rush up around my neck, whistles and clapping starting from the Circle and Nick looks at them while the twins continue with their antics.

"Whoa, the Titanic's sinking! But this time it's getting hot!" Chris yells and I blush wildly and Nick just laughs, holding me close to him.

We look out at the horizon again and then Nick kisses me a final time before swimming towards the rest of the Circle, passing me off towards the boys gently and we let loose, not thinking about a care in the world. As I hold onto Diana and Deborah for dear life, I look back at Nick and I wonder how I got so lucky to have him.

* * *

**Aww, there is one more chapter left before this story is finished ****! Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter and there will be many more Nick/Cassie stories to come!**

**FYI, that little phrase you read was Latin :D It means: I give you my soul**


	14. Epilouge

**Aww, this is the last chapter! *Tears* Hope you guys love this and leave me LOTS of reviews! Much love on my behalf and thanks to the reviewers that have been with this story the entire way. BTW, if you guys want, leave story ideas in the reviews and I'll pick something to write on! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

_Nick's P.O.V_

We all stand around the grave of Adam Conant, looking at the ocean. The sun is starting to set over the sky, darkness starting to sweep over the small little town of New Salem. Cassie holds my hand tightly, holding her jacket around her as the cold sea breeze blows, tears in her eyes as she looks down at him; Diana stands beside of her, holding onto Sean Dulany's hand tightly. The two girls suggested a funeral for him despite what happened; Cassie even said that she wanted to have this for the old Adam, not the one that almost destroyed us. The girls look down at the boy they learned to let go of, looking over at Jake who is next to Laurel and is holding onto a shovel to bury Adam.

"Bye, Adam. We loved you, man," the Hendersons say, watching as Jake throws the first load of dirt onto the coffin.

Bit by bit, Jake filled up the hole and the Circle muttered a blessing over Adam's grave to hope that his soul is in a better place. I look down at Cassie as she wipes away the tears and she smiles up at me, allowing me to kiss her forehead and then everyone breaks away, walking down their own path, peace finally being with us for what seems like the first time in a while. Cassie's small hand grasps mine, her head against my shoulder. I hold her close to me, standing in the spot we stopped and I look out into the ocean.

"I can't believe we've made it this far, Nick," Cassie says.

I chuckle, sitting down in the sand and she sits next to me, leaning against my body. "I can't believe it either. It seemed like it was yesterday that we started something with each other," I murmur, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Cassie smiles up at me and blushes, her cheeks turning rosy red. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," she replies.

"I can say the same for you, Miss Blake," I reply, nuzzling at her neck. "You're _everything _I want."

Cassie smiles at me brightly, putting her head on my shoulder. A few moments of silence follow and then I reach down for the small black box I've held in my pocket all day. I draw back from Cassie, holding it behind my back.

"Cassie, I'd really like to ask you something," I say, my voice shaky. "We've been through so much together and I've come to love you so much. We came underneath the stars above. What started out as liking soon developed into love. I sense a certain something that, in my heart, felt so true that I knew I waited all of my life to fall in love with you."

I held up the small black box, opening it to reveal a ring. The diamonds glitter in the late evening sun and Cassie's eyes light up, tears streaming down her face. She throws her arms around me, burying her head into my shoulder. I smile brightly, gently kissing her neck and she pulls back, allowing me to take her left hand.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Armstrong?" I ask and she nods, letting me slip the ring onto her finger.

I left her off of the ground, spinning her off of her feet and Cassie laughs out loud, pulling me down for a kiss and I don't hesitate. Lip locked, I wrap my arms around the only girl I'd ever love, letting my hands graze her body. The silence quickly turns to loudness and I draw back from Cassie to see the Circle standing on the bluff above us, whistling and clapping wildly. Cassie beams and then I kiss her again, taking my time with it, too. When we pull back the rest of the Circle is already on the beach, running towards both of us quickly. Cassie runs up to Diana who wasn't expecting Cassie to show off an engagement ring. The sisters hug each other and jump up and down, squealing their heads off until I walk over to them. Jake laughs at them, walking over to me.

"Take care of her, Nick, or I'll be taking care of you," Jake says, giving me a bone-crushing hand shake and then eyes me.

I smile at him weakly and then shake the pain from my hand, walking over to Cassie. My arms wind around her from behind and both of us look out into the ocean along with the others. I place a kiss against the side of her neck, smiling at her again.

"I told you we'd find a way," I whisper, holding her close to me.

Cassie nods, leaning against me and then looks back up at me with happy eyes. "I love you so much," Cassie murmurs.

"I love you, too," I whisper back, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Hope everyone liked this story and if you guys have anything you'd like me to write about, please feel welcome to leave it! **

**-Revelation**


End file.
